


A Different Beginning

by Cami1313



Series: Robron Fics [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Medium violence, Mild Language, Slow Burn, mentions of assisted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami1313/pseuds/Cami1313
Summary: And with that, Robert was gone.It wasn’t until the cell was completely quiet again that Aaron let out a deep breath and noticed his heart rate had sped up. Arrogant prick had to be the only attractive person to enter this prison in two years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. 
> 
> ANOTHER Robron fix it fic. But this time a different beginning. Given that these two have such a history with prison :(  
I thought I’d start with them meeting in prison. 
> 
> For my AU this is set in 2014 when they met but Aaron is 23 and Robert it 28. 
> 
> Robert is already married and I’m not sure wether I will include Aaron’s history with Gordon yet but most of their history will be the same. Most of it will be revealed throughout. 
> 
> Yay hope you enjoy.
> 
> Sorry again for more but there is a death in this first chapter but not a MC death so I didn’t tag but will update as I go.

* * *

Aaron only had three months left on his sentence. 

He could get through that. He had survived the last twenty four months so three more would be fine. He’d managed to stay out of trouble, mostly. He hadn’t ‘joined a gang’ but he had allied himself with one and they didn’t bother him and he didn’t bother them unless he was needed in a fight. 

Also it helped that the other inmates didn’t bother him after they heard he was in for GBH and murder, manslaughter really, but people left him alone when they thought he’d killed someone. He was originally meant to be out in four days but he’d had time added after one of the fights. For the next three months he was determined he wouldn’t get involved in anything unnecessarily, he couldn’t have more time added. Chas has been so disappointed when he called to tell her he had extra time and he refused to do anything stupid to let her down again. 

He had more weeks of visitation so he could see his mum and Adam. And family day for Christmas was soon so he could see Liv as well if Sandra brought her down. Liv had found him a couple years back, saying she couldn’t find their dad but she had found the next Livsey in the phonebook. Even though Sandra had moved them up to Scotland after they finally met, she let Liv come down some school holidays to see him. Aaron had promised her when he got out and got himself sorted with a job and his own place that she could come live with him while she finished school. 

The parole officer was impressed he had plans after his sentence was up and Cain had already guaranteed his job back. But he would have to work a few months to save for his own place with enough bedrooms for him and Liv and maybe Adam depending on how his relationship was going. Couldn’t hurt to have a spare room in case Adam needed to crash. 

Adam had brought Victoria with him a couple times for visitations and it seemed like things were going well for them and Aaron was happy for them. He really was but he missed having that easy going relaxed intimacy with someone. He’d dated Ed for a while after everything with Jackson but with the trial and the high chance of a prison sentence they had broken things off. And two years in prison was very bad for dating. Especially for a gay guy. Especially for a twenty three year old gay guy. Especially since he couldn’t tell anyone, not even his few ‘friends’ he had made. Because even though it was 2014 on the outside, it’s was still 1970 inside. So gay was not okay in prison. 

Obviously the officers and warden knew his story about why he was there so they knew he was gay. They couldn’t really give him any sort of special protection so they just told him to keep his head down and not spread it around. That was the last thing Aaron would do. He’d made it two years without saying anything and when asked he just told people he had an ex girlfriend and was vague. And that he couldn’t exactly meet anyone in prison so that’s why he wasn’t dating.

He kept to himself and tried to finish the Vocat training they had on Monday’s and Thursdays. He hoped he could get it finished in time for release because he couldn’t afford to continue his course on the outside. Not straight away anyways. He’d got mechanic training from Cain but this gave him a proper certificate and something to show his PO he had accomplished something. He’d finished his “GCSE’s” while he was in there as well. 

He’d also managed to snag a job in the kitchens, morning shift, which he didn’t mind because he got to eat first before everyone else. He didn’t sleep very well on his cell bed anyway as the mattress wasn’t very comfortable. So he worked in the kitchens, then went to the classroom, attended his scheduled group rehabilitation sessions and worked out in the yard with his ‘gang friends’.

That was the upside of prison. He’d had nothing better to do than work out. He’d been fit enough before but now he had really toned up. He’d be popular in the clubs when he got out and he couldn’t wait. Wasn’t usually his scene but he was honelsty desperate for a shag, he’s a 23 year old guy, so sue him. There was barely any privacy in prison either so a quick wank was few and far between. He needed to get laid badly cause he was going crazy especially cooped up in this bloody box. Three months and he would be out. 

Luckily he would be released in the morning so he could go home and get settled then have lunch with the family. Then he would spend the afternoon with his Mum and then him and Adam would go out on the pull. Not that he’s counting the days until then or anything. Only Aaron would be on the pull though, obviously, unless Adam and Vic had broken up again but he doubted it. 

His cell mate Dave was alright. Wasn’t much of a talker and that was fine with Aaron. Dave was on the cleaning crew and kept different hours to Aaron so they barely saw each other anyway. Dave was Inmate relations officer so he showed all the new guys around and Aaron managed to stay out of their way most times.

The guys in the cell next to him made a lot  of noise yelling while playing cards all night. Guards usually had to come and tell them to shut up after lights out cause of the noise. Aaron was pretty sure one of them was a smack head anyway and the other was a dealer so they played cards for drugs. He was surprised Kyle, the smackhead, hadn’t overdosed yet. Aaron walked past his cell everyday and he would just be lying on his bunk staring into space, Aaron thought he was dead the first time he’d walked past but Kyle was fine. High as fuck but alive so Aaron didn’t bother him. 

There hasn’t been an overdose in a while which was good. The guards had been keeping the cell toss regular so a couple days after a new shipment arrived it was being tossed and confiscated. Aaron knew the ‘gang’ he was involved in was bringing in the drugs. He didn’t know how and he didn’t want to know. He couldn’t get involved and didn’t want to get involved. Getting caught with drugs or any contraband was an automatic addition of a month to your sentence. 

So he kept to himself and he tried to keep himself busy so he wouldn’t be bored. And so he wouldn’t get in trouble. But as always trouble found him. 

  


He was laying in his bed when the dealer from the cell next to him casually strolled into his room. 

“Oi Livsey. Reckon you could hold this for me?” He brought a small package out of his tracky pockets and showed Aaron.

Aaron sat up. “Err no. I can’t get caught with that mate. Thomson knows I don’t hold shit, I help you lot if there’s a hassle but I don’t go near that stuff. So bugger off.”

“Yeah i know but it’s just ‘till they search my cell then I’ll come get it. They won’t be searching yours.”

Aaron was confused, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up.

“Why only your cell? A cell toss happens to all of them.”

The dealer sighed, “Right so Kyle might have O’d so I need to hide the gear.”

Aaron frowned, “When did he OD? I haven’t seen anyone go into your cell? Is he in the infirmary?”

The guy just leaned on the door frame. “Nah not yet I’ve got to hide the gear first. I haven’t called them yet.”

Aaron panicked, “What?” He rushed out of his cell and ran straight into the one next to him. Stupid fucking drug dealers. 

He nearly gasped when he saw Kyle lying on the floor. He didn’t look like he usually did so he rushed over and saw he looked like he’d had a seizure. He checked his pulse and found he couldn’t find one. He rushed back out the cell and down to the end of the hall and pushed the emergency button. 

The lights and sounds for the alarm on their row started going off and he could hear the guards heading this way. 

He ran back to his cell and saw the dealer just leaning against the door.

Aaron pushes him back against the wall and clenched his fist in the guys jumper. 

“If you’ve hidden any of that shit in my room I’ll kill you mate. Do you understand me?” He threatened. 

The guy actually looked scared, “Nah mate. I promise I hid it with Daniels down the row.”

Aaron stepped back just as the guards turned the corner to their row. “Better have.”

He just pointed into Kyle’s cell when the guards walked up to them and then went into his own cell and shut the door. 

He hoped whoever got the cell next wasn’t a smack head. Too many issues. 

He spent most of the night tossing and turning. Partly because of the mattress but mostly because he had seen a man die. Well, another man die. They had all been told in the dining hall at dinner and the guards told them Kyle wouldn’t be coming back. Everyone knew what that meant. The mood was pretty dull after that. Kyle was a smack head but a harmless one and even though he was an idiot he made people laugh. Even Aaron on occasion.

Now Aaron’s mind was filled with the question of who would take the cell next to him.  


The question was answered the next day when a guard brought the new inmateto see Dave. Dave always had to show the new guys around and this guy looked way too pretentious to be a hardened criminal. Probably white collar accounting fraud or something Aaron guesses.

He had the look about him. Clean shaven and neatly styled blonde hair. Tall and slim but not skinny. Aaron realises too late he was staring and when the blond cleared his throat Aaron catches his gaze.

Mesmerising blue looked back at him but the illusion is shattered when the man spoke. “What do you think you’re looking at?” 

‘Arrogant prick’ Aaron thought and quickly replied. “Nothing special.” and turned his head back to his magazine he’d been reading before he was interrupted. 

He heard Dave mumble something about ‘Don’t piss off Aaron or you’ll end up in the infirmary.’ And obstructed the man to follow him for a “tour.”

“Oi.” The blonde spoke again, Aaron just glanced up at him with the most disinterest he could mutter. 

“What?” He replied irritated.

The blonde smirked, clearly enjoying annoying Aaron already. “White. Robert White.” 

“And I care because?” Aaron answered back.

The blonde was still smirking, “Well we’re going to be neighbours so I think we should know each other’s names.” He prompted. 

Aaron just looked at him blankly. 

There was an unspoken rule in prison. You don’t share unnecessary information or become friends with people. Not that he wanted to be friends with this Robert bloke. No matter how nice his eyes were.

The blond cleared his throat again. 

“Dave said your name was Aaron. Aaron what?”

Aaron rolled his eyes. Fine. This was all the information he was getting.

The blonde, Robert, held out for a few minutes waiting for Aaron to answer but turned to leave giving up.

“Livsey.” Aaron said not lifting his eyes from his trashy car magazine.

Robert turned back to him and smiled. “Aaron Livsey. I think we’re going to be great friends Aaron Livsey.”

Aaron snorted. “Ha fuck off mate.”

“See, mates already and we’ve only just met.”

Aaron finally looked up to glare at him. Arrogant prick. Robert laughed and his eyes sparkled and Aaron tore his eyes away again. 

“I’ll see ya later then neighbour.” And with that, Robert was gone. 

It wasn’t until the cell was completely quiet again that Aaron let out a deep breath and noticed his breathing had sped up. Arrogant prick had to be the only attractive person to enter this prison in two years. Aaron threw his magazine on his table and laid back on his bed. He pulled the pillow over his head and let out a muffled huff of anger. He’d survived almost two years in here without giving anything away. Then this stupid prick turned up with his arrogant charm and mesmerising eyes and Aaron found it hard to breathe. God he couldn’t believe how much this guy affected him. He’d just have to avoid him. It was only because he was good looking and Aaron was just really frustrated being this long in prison. 

Yeah. Avoiding Robert sounded like a good idea. Three months and he would never have to see Robert again. He could do that. He could hold together his attraction in for that much longer. This Robert wasn’t anything special and besides he was probably straight. Definitely straight. He just had to control himself and not let anyone notice how much Robert affected him and he would be fine. As long as he never looked into Robert eyes. Those beautiful, arrogant, eyes.

Shit. 

He was fucked. 

And definitely not in a good way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy :)   
I’m enjoying writing this so far. 
> 
> :)

Aaron spent the next few days trying his best to avoid Robert. 

Honestly, he felt childish. Every time he saw Robert approach him or even if he was just sitting with Dave, Aaron would just turn and walk away. He knew he couldn’t keep doing this. Even the slowest person in here would eventually figure out he was avoiding Robert but hopefully no one would figure out why. 

Robert just made him feel on edge. He felt tense every time they were in the same room. He just hoped no one picked up on his reactions or that Robert noticed the affect he was having on him. He really didn’t need the hassle these last few months. 

He had successfully avoided Robert for the past three days through luck and evasive manoeuvres. 

Luckily this afternoon he had visitation. Adam had come up to see him. Chas said she was too busy at the Pub and Adam hadn’t brought Vic this time. He was lining up at the gate waiting to go through to the visitation area when Robert turned the corner. 

He couldn’t run. Running wouldn’t make sense and Robert would definitely figure out something was up with him. He would just have to bear it. They only had a few minutes before they had to go in so he could last that long. 

Robert stepped into line behind him and Aaron stopped himself from turning towards the tug he felt to Robert. Robert lent forwards and spoke into Aaron’s ear. “So,” He began, and Aaron had to stop himself from showing any reaction to how close Robert was standing. “Off to see your girlfriend?”

Aaron almost laughed. 

“No.” He answered. He didn’t know why he was even bothering to answer Robert at all. Ignoring him was supposed to be his tactic. 

“No girlfriend then?” Robert presses again. Aaron didn’t know why he was pushing and he was really getting under his skin. 

Aaron turned around, cause Robert to take a step back. Aaron looked up at him, only now noticing the small height difference between them. While Robert might be taller and more lithe, Aaron was definitely more built and stocky in comparison. 

“Not that it’s any of your business but no.” Aaron told him then turned back around. “Seeing my best mate.”

That’s seemed to stop Robert’s probing questions and give a small hum of acknowledgement. Aaron didn’t know why he did it but he turned his head back slightly to Robert and asked the question he’d been just asked. “Off to see your girlfriend?” 

His heart beat increased a bit while he waited for an answer. He knew what it would be but he wanted there to be an ounce of hope. 

“No.” 

Came the reply and Aaron’s heart skipped a beat at the answer. Didn’t mean he wasn’t straight Aaron, control yourself. 

“Wife actually.” 

Aaron’s heart dropped. He didn’t know why he was surprised. Of course someone as handsome as Robert was married. God he had got himself so worked up of this bloke and he barely knew him. 

“Aaron.” Robert started but the buzzer sounded and the guard opened the gate. He moved them forwards down the hall and out to the visitors area. Aaron purposely chose a table in the corner so he could have full view of the room. He knew sometimes prisoners would try to smuggle things in via family members. Part of his deal with Thomson was that Aaron would keep an eye out for gear coming in from competitors. 

Robert took a table a few over from him and shot a look in his direction. Which Aaron promptly ignored. Once the inmates were settled the guards opened the gates and the visitors came trickling in. 

Aaron couldn’t help but notice the beautiful women who walked towards Robert and kissed him before sitting down. Aaron turned away just in time to see Adam approaching with a grin. He couldn’t help but grin back as he met Adam for a hug. 

They sat and Adam caught him up on all the gossip from the village. He’d officially moved in with Vic at hers. He was telling Aaron that the fridge was always stocked with food and that he’d put on a few pounds already.

“What about the farm? How’s you mum coping without ya?”

Aaron asked. 

“Yeah she’s doing great. I do a few days up there and she’s got Cain and Sam’s around occasionally as well.” Adam says, 

“I’m just a bit sick of doing a few different jobs to make ends meet ya know. I wish I could get a proper job but once you’ve got a record no one wants to know. Chas offered me a job at the pub but that would be pushing it a bit with me and Victoria. And your mum has already done enough for me in the past.”

Aaron felt bad for his mate, Adam was a hard worker but he was right. Once you had a record barely anyone would touch you with a barge pole. Adam’s record was for a misdemeanour and he was having problems. 

“Mate if Cain hadn’t already offered me my job back at the garage I’d be in the same boat as you. Don’t know how I would cope when I get out if I didn’t have that to fall back on. I’m in here for a much worse reason than what you were inside for so I’d be unemployable forever after my sentence.”

Adam smiled sadly at him, “Mate you shouldn’t be in here at all. We’ve just got some weird laws that are old and outdated. You got a shit judge as well andto be honest I thought he was a bit of a homophobe.”

Aaron cleared his throat and had a quick look around. No one had seemed to hear what Adam had said. Adam seemed to get the messaged.

“Shit mate sorry. I forget about the ‘prison rules’. I forgot how shit it is in here. Jesus I don’t how you’ve lasted these couple of years man. I barely made it through six months and that was bad enough.”

“Nah you’re alright mate. I’ve only got three months to go and I’d rather not have any problems between now and then. Don’t want anything to jeopardise my release. Already disappointed mum enough ya know.” 

Adam nodded in agreement but their attention was quickly directed over towards Robert. 

The woman, presumably his wife, had stood up and was yelling at him. Aaron could hear Robert say “Calm down Chrissie. Would you just listen to me.” But apparently she was having none of it and slapped him square across the face. The room was silent as she turned around and strode to the gates and was let out. Everyone turned back to Robert who was holding a hand up against his cheek and looking rather guilty. 

The room slowly returned to the buzz of talking it was before and even Adam gang started back off on a story. But Aaron was still watching Robert. He felt a bit bad for the bloke. He would have to sit there for the rest of visitation time and wait till everyone else was gone. The guards allowed the visitors to leave early if they wished but the inmates all had to stay until time was up.

Robert turned and looked in Aaron’s direction. Aaron quickly looked away and back at Adam. Adam was grinning at him when he looked up 

“What?” He spat out. 

Adam grinned, “You’re blushing mate.”

If he wasn’t blushing before then he sure was now. 

“Shut up man. No I’m not.”

“You definitely are mate.” Adam lowed his voice. “You fancy the posh bloke do ya?” Aaron blushed even more. 

“No. Shut up.” 

Adam threw his head back and howled with laughter. Aaron just shook his head but laughed along with him. 

He missed Adam. Every few weeks seeing his best mate wasn’t enough. When Adam and Chas came to see him he felt like himself again. He would actually smile and laugh while they were around. But as soon as those gates closed so did Aaron. He had to shut down any emotions he felt because he had to make sure no one would bother him so he had to uphold his prison facade.

“I’ve had the best idea mate.” Adam declared. Aaron focussed his attention back on his best mate. “We should start our own business.”

Aaron just looked at him. “If you haven’t noticed mate, I’m in prison.”

Adam laughed, “Yeah I can see that ya div. I mean when you get out. I’m sick of doing shit jobs and you don’t want to work for Cain forever do ya?” 

Aaron thought for a moment, “Nah ‘spose not.”

“Well, when you’re out and off license we should have a think about it.”

Soon visitation was over and after giving him a massive hug and saying goodbye to Adam the inmates were carted back through to their cells.

He wanted to go see Robert. He didn’t know why. It wasn’t any of his business what had happened between him and his wife earlier. But Aaron was nosy and it gave him an excuse to see Robert again. He had given up avoiding him. He was barely ten feet away in the next cell and they would be stuck here until he was released. They wouldn’t be friends because Aaron didn’t have friends inside but he couldn’t avoid him forever. Didn’t know if he could avoid him forever. And anyone else would check on him as well to see if he was okay. Aaron kept telling himself that as he knocked on Robert’s door. 

It was already open but Aaron was polite and didn’t just waltz into someone else’s room. Robert was sitting on his bed but looked up. Aaron noticed his red rimmed eyes and looked away. 

He cleared his throat, “Not a good visit with the wife then.” He tried. Probably not the best start. 

Robert was understandably annoyed. 

“Fuck off Livsey.”

“Right, sorry for trying.” Aaron mumbled as he turned to go. 

“Aaron.” Robert said softly, Aaron turned. “How was the girlfriend?” Aaron laughed and looked over at Robert. He was smiling again so that was good thing.

“My mates fine.” He said deliberately, he knew Robert was just teasing. “Wants us to start a business when I get out.”

“When are you getting out?” Robert asked.

“Three months, give or take. Should’ve been out a few days ago. Hopefully I can stay out of trouble so I don’t get more time added.”

Robert looked intrigued, “More time?”

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Got into a fight. Got time added. Staying out of trouble till then or my mum would go spare.” 

Robert laughed. “Remind me not to get on your bad side then.” 

“Oi piss off mate.” Aaron smiled.

Robert grinned, “I was right then.”

“About what?” Aaron asked.

“I said we’d be mates didn’t I.”

“Shut up.” Aaron smiled again and Robert smiled back. Robert honestly had mesmerising eyes and Aaron didn’t know how long they stayed like that. He realised he’d been staring so he looked away and cleared his throat. 

“Um, I’ll see you round then.” Aaron said, not looking back over at Robert and immediately returning to his own cell.

He really should’ve left Robert alone but their was something about the other man that Aaron couldn’t resist. He’d be pleasant and friendly-ish to Robert but he’d have to control his emotions. 

He couldn’t be an idiot and fall for the married straight guy while in prison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all.  
I’m aiming to update once a week with this fic at the moment.  
Hope you all enjoy. :)

The next few days were uneventful but Aaron felt something coming. It was the calm before the storm.

He had stopped avoiding Robert and it was getting easier to control his reactions around him. He wouldn’t say they were friends because Aaron didn’t have any inside but Robert sat with him in the yard and occasionally for dinner. Robert was still new so he hadn’t been placed in any classes yet so Aaron still had plenty of time to himself.

Tensions throughout the prison between the guards and the prisoners was intensifying as the cell tosses became more frequent.After Kyle’s OD the guards has been a lot stricter with searches. This past week the random cell tosses suspiciously had gear in all of them, leading Aaron to think that these ‘random’ searches weren’t random at all. 

Thomson had the same thought and had spoken to Aaron about it. Thomson knew Aaron didn’t touch any gear but he also knew Aaron wasn’t a snitch. Even though technically he was a Livsey he was a Dingle at heart and Dingles don’t snitch. It helped that Thomson knew Cain years ago so he knew Aaron was a loyal person.

So Thomson got Aaron to watch as he always did. At breakfast Aaron kept an eye on all the boys from a different gang. He didn’t really have much to do with Woody and his gang. Aaron still couldn’t believe a grown man had nicknamed himself Woody un-ironically. 

Unfortunately Woody’s gang was the most likely to be snitching on Thomson’s gang. They were the only competition and they wanted to take control from Thomson. 

He was watching from the kitchen window, absentmindedly handing out breakfast trays to people who approached.

“Morning Aaron.” Aaron didn’t pay attention and handed over a tray with  food. He was watching Steve, a member of Woody’s gang, leaning on the right wall near the gate. Aaron could see his mouth move like he was talking to someone but he couldn’t see anyone. Aaron was terrible at lip reading so he couldn’t see what was being said.

Suddenly a hand was being waved in his face and caught his attention.

“What!”  he growled harshly. He finally realised it was Robert in front of him and his annoyed gaze softened as he saw a flash of sadness cross Robert’s face before it was gone. Robert was getting better at this not showing emotion in prison rule, especially after a few of the inmates teased him about what happened with Chrissie.

“Sorry.” Aaron muttered.

Robert finally took the tray of food from him but turned to follow Aaron’s gaze, which had returned to Steve. A look of annoyance crossed his face quickly but it was soon gone faster than it had appeared.

“What’s the fascination with him? He your boyfriend or something?”

Aaron’s attention was turned back to Robert as he started to freak out that  Robert had figured out he was gay. Robert wore a cheeky smile and it was clear he was just trying to crack a joke.

“Ha-ha.” Aaron said sarcastically, “No fascination, just looks like he’s talking to himself.”

Aarons gaze moved over to Woody’s table which erupted with loud laughter. Robert followed his gaze again and his expression shifted into understanding, like he’d just had a light bulb moment. He caught Aaron’s attention again and looked directly at him.

“I was going to go sit on that table near the right wall.” He nodded his  head in that direction and it clicked in Aaron’s head what Robert meant.

He would go sit at the table and listen to Steve’s conversation because Aaron couldn’t leave the kitchen. Also, Steve would shut up as soon as Aaron was near because they were part of rival gangs. But Robert was Switzerland, he was new and therefore neutral, so he would have no apparent reason to be over there except to eat his food. Steve also hadn’t seen him and Robert talking so he wouldn’t be considered a threat.

“You sure?” Aaron asked, wondering why Robert, almost a complete stranger, would help him out.

“Yeah, I’ve got to eat breakfast somewhere right?” He nodded to Aaron before turning and walking over to the table closest to Steve.

After a while He looked up from his food at nodded to Aaron. He must have got something. Aaron would have to make it up to Robert somehow for this favour. Prison rules state a favour for a favour. 

Aaron knew what he wanted to give Robert but shook the thought out of his head. He would have a chat to Thomson, if this information was any good, and see if he could get Robert some sort of immunity from any sort of incidents. There was plenty of fights that happened regularly and when they got extra violent the gangs didn’t care who was in the way. They punched first and asked questions later.

A few minutes later Steve pushed off the wall and walked back over to Woody and Robert rose from his feet and left the mess hall nodding over to Aaron as he left. Aaron would have to go talk to him after his breakfast shift was over and  see what information he got.

~~~~

After his shift, Aaron headed back to his cell and instead, slipped into Robert’s room.

Robert, as usual, was lounging on his bed reading a book. He looked up when Aaron entered, swinging his legs of the bed and sitting up. He grinned.

Aaron leant against the wall. “What did you get?” He asked.

Robert stood up and approached him standing barely a metre away. Being this close the height difference between them was more noticeable. He looked up at a grinning Robert.

“What do I get in exchange for this information?” Robert asked.

Aaron scoffed. Of course Robert wanted something. He looked up into Robert’s eyes and found him staring intently at Aaron. Aaron cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Look, I’ll have a word to Thomson about keeping an eye on you. If this information is accurate you can bet Woodys gang will be after you.” Aaron looked back up at Robert.

“Alright.” Robert looked at him intently then stepped back. He sat back down on his bed. “So basically, Steve was talking to someone on the other side of the gate. Who? you might ask. Well it was a guard buy the name of Harris.”

Aaron was impressed, this was useable information.

Robert continues, “but wait, there’s more. Turns out, Harris is the person who’s been smuggling in the drugs for Woody’s gang. For a small fee obviously.”

Aaron was impressed, “This is good information Robert.” He pushes off the wall and headed to the door but Robert stopped him.

“I’m not done Aaron. I’ve got more.”  Aaron turned and saw Robert’s smug grin.  He waited. “Go on then.”

Robert stood up, “Your mate Steve has been telling this Harris guy who in Thomson’s gang has gear on them. And then he’s been arranging for their cells to be ‘randomly’ tossed. The plan is to clean the place out of gear from Thomson so all his ‘clients’ go to Woody.”

Aaron nodded. “Then Woody would be clear to take over the top dog spot.” He did turn back to leave again but stopped in the doorway. “Thanks Robert. This is really good. I’ll tell Thomson I got this from you and I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.”

  
Robert walked over to him. “I was hoping I could tell him. I did get this information.” Aaron looked sceptical.

“He’ll respect me more if I tell him face to face. And I’ll be in here a while, even after you’ve left so I need someone to protect me. Don’t get me wrong I can fight if necessary but this other prison gang stuff is a lot more complicated than I thought. I’d rather be on the right side from the start.”

Aaron looked at him thoughtfully, “Only if you’re sure. And if any of this information is incorrect, Thomson will kill you, you know that right?”

Robert just looked at him blankly, “Yes Aaron I’m not stupid. I know this prison stuff isn’t a game. I’ve pissed a few people off on the outside so if they’re ever in here I need protection. Thomson seems the smartest choice.”

Aaron nods, “Yeah, as prison gang leaders go he isn’t the worst.” He gestured to the door way and followed Robert through. “Gang leaders don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Robert huffed a laugh, “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you just made a joke Aaron.”

Aaron nudged his shoulder against Robert’s and kept walking. 

He was getting better at being around Robert. He was starting to feel more comfortable around him. Robert was starting to feel more familiar and less like a stranger and that had happened in only days so he couldn’t imagine how the next few months would be.

~~~~~~

Aaron and Robert walked into the common room which was surprisingly quiet for a change.

Aaron headed over to Thomson and Robert followed.

“Thomson, this is Robert. He has some information that I think you will appreciate.”

Thomson looks Robert up and down, “Go on then.” He prompts.

Robert clears his throat and Aaron notices he looks a bit nervous. First time in front of someone who would stab you if you sat in the wrong spot so Aaron understood. 

Robert relayed the information he had to Thomson who started to grin slowly. Aaron wanted to know what he was planning. He shook Robert’s hand.

“Thank you Robert. You’ve been a great help and we’ll have a chat later on about rewarding you but right now we’ve got something to take care off.” He slowly stands and pulled something out of his track pants.

Aaron notices the switchblade straight away. “Robert, I suggest you go back to your cell now.”  Robert notices the weapon then as well and takes a few steps back looking up at Thomson with a small look of fear.

Thomson chuckles, “Relax mate. This is for me old mate Woody over there. If I was you, I would listen to Aaron.” He steps forward. “Boys. Let’s do this.”  The other men at the table all stand up and their hands are all full with weapons as well. 

Aaron looks at Robert, “Go. NOW!”

He turns and follows Thomson over towards Woody and his boys.

Robert turns and swiftly leaves the room. He turns at the doorway and the last thing he sees is Aaron swinging his fist at some bloke. The yelling and the sound of fighting follows him out of the room.

The alarms start going off immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does the fight end?  
Does Aaron get hurt? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up this weekend. (Hopefully)
> 
> Also sorry if the prison stuff seems unrealistic I’ve got a lot of it from OITNB and Wentworth but I’m aware it’s not accurate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
I know some of this is changed and not accurate but hey that’s fiction for you.  
Hope you all enjoy :)

Aaron jogs up to Robert cell. 

The fight had turned into more than a fight and now the prison was on lockdown. It had started out as just a fight. Thomson and Woody fighting for top dog spot but when the guards had tried to break it up the inmates turned on them. 

Aaron immediately stepped back and out of the brawl and watched it unfold. He honestly couldn’t believe it has turned to this. Did Woody and Thomson plan this to get control over the guards or did it just escalate because on the violence? He rushed to the gate and slammed his hand against the lockdown button and the countdown immediately started.

‘Attention Inmates. Please return to your cell. This is a lockdown. Attention inmates.’ The voice repeated itself over and over. Aaron remembered from the last lockdown that the cells locked until the situation was contained. He had barely two minutes to get back to his cell. Anyone outside of their cell was automatically restrained and taken to solitary by the guards until the situation was contained.

Aaron turned back to the scuffle and could see a few people down that wouldn’t get back up. He saw Thomson as he took a step back to go after someone else. He has blood on him, maybe his own, and he saw Aaron. 

Thomson grinned at him, “Thanks for the hand Aaron, I’ve got it from here. Maybe go keep an eye on your mate.”

Robert.

Shit. 

Robert has taken off just as the fight began. He had to find him. Make sure he hadn’t been caught up in all this. 

Aaron rushes through the gate and down the hall towards the cells.

When he reached Robert’s room he saw he was sitting on the end of the bed. Aaron quickly entered and closed the door behind him, resting his head against it. 

He let out a deep breath that definitely sounded like ‘fuck.’ There was a lot to deal with out there. The alarms stopped and he heard a click in the door. Great, now he was sealed in here with Robert until they had the place back under control. Last lockdown was five hours and this was much bigger. 

Robert suddenly was right behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Aaron,“ He started.

Aaron turned harshly and Robert took a step back. His eyes widened.

“Aaron. You’re bleeding. What the hell happened out there?” Robert stepped back towards him and peered down at his face. His hand moved up to slightly skim Aaron’s cheekbone, which has started to bruise already. 

Aaron’s breathe caught in his throat. Robert was so close. He could feel his breathe on his face and his hand on his cheek felt like electricity. He looked up at Robert, immediately making eye contact and Aaron felt it. Almost like time stopped. He’d knew he was attracted to Robert and been ignoring it since his arrival. But this felt like Robert was looking right into his soul, sappy as it sounds. His heart thundered in his chest and he saw Robert’s eyes flicker to his lips. He unconsciously licked them but winced when he felt the cut. The moment was broken when he lifted his hand to his lips and when he held them up he saw blood. “Shit.” He’d gotten a split lip from some idiot.

Suddenly Robert took a step back from him. The moment, whatever it was, had broken. Robert’s whole body seemed to contract back inside himself. “Said you were bleeding didn’t I?” He said smugly, taking another step back and turning around completely. He walked over to his table and rummaged around. 

“So, how does a lockdown work exactly? This is obviously my first one.” He turned to Aaron. “How long are we trapped here?” 

Aaron growled, “Obviously I don’t want to be stuck in here with you either mate. Lockdowns last as long as they want so you’re stuck with me till then. End of.”

“Right. I was just joking mate.”  Robert held up his hands in surrender.  “Come sit here and I’ll fix your face up.” 

“Face is fine.” Aaron mumbled, scrunching his face up in annoyance and winced. Robert laughed and gestures to the bed.

Aaron sighs, walking over and sitting down.

Robert tends to the cuts and bruises on Aaron’s face and puts a bandaid on the large gash he apparently has on his forehead. Aaron walks over to the sink to wash his hands and winces as the water runs over his sore knuckles. He inspects his face in the mirror and it’s not a bad as he thought it was, especially after Robert cleaned him up. He has a split lip, cut on his forehead and a bruising cheek.

Overall, not too bad.

Aaron nods, “Could be worse.” He turns and the look on Robert’s face is priceless.

“Could be worse? What the hell happened out there?” Robert inquires, exasperated.   
Aaron smiles. “There was a fight. Obviously.”

Robert doesn’t look impressed. “Obviously. But like, why are you here and not out there and who won?” Robert keeps asking questions until Aaron tells him to shut up.

“Right. So basically Thomson and Woody both turned on the guards and it turned into an all out riot, almost. So I hit the lockdown button because clearly the guards were occupied and ran up here to make sure you weren’t dead.” 

A strange look crossed Robert’s face but it was gone as soon as it appears. 

He clears his throat. “Right so, what happens now?”

Aaron leans against the wall opposite Robert’s bunk trying to create the illusion of space in this tiny room.

“Well, basically we wait until lockdown is over, which could be hours, then usually they rally us into the common room and hand out punishments. If we get extra time added we have to go see the Warden and sign all sorts of paperwork. This fight was worse than the last one so I’m guessing most everyone that was involved is getting time added. My mum will go mental that I’ve got time added again. I was meant to be out end of January but doesn’t look like that’s happening.”

Aaron looks over to Robert, who has a strange look on his face. Neither of them says anything for minutes until Aaron gets annoyed.

“What?” Aaron demands.

Robert smiles, “I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me. Like more than one sentence answers. Told you we would be friends didn’t I.”

Aaron can’t help but smile, “I don’t have friends in prison.”

“Well why not? We’re not all bad. Well, I’m not.” Robert sits forward on the bed.

Aaron frowns. “Easier to stay out of trouble, and people generally stay away from me in here. Especially after they know what I’m in for.” He looked pointedly at Robert, “Present company excluded apparently.” 

Robert frowned, “I never asked. What are you in here for?”

Aaron stills. He’d assumed Robert knew. Everyone knew. Usually after Dave warned them to stay away from him they went and asked someone and then they never bothered him again. That explained why Robert wasn’t panicking about being locked in with a murderer. 

Aaron huffed a laugh.

“No one told you did they?” Robert shook his head. “Guess, go on.”

Robert narrowed his eyes at him, “I assumed GBH, maybe grand theft. You look like a car person.”

Aaron laughed, properly this time. When he looked back at Robert, he was looking at Aaron strangely.

Aaron sighed, “You’re half right. The GBH bit.” He looked down at his feet and shifted his stance. He couldn’t look Robert in the eye. Didn’t want to see the panic and fear in his eyes once he told him. At least this would make Robert stay stay from him and Aaron could forget all about his little crush.

“Murder. I’m in for murder.”

There was silence. Aaron waited. Waited for Robert to tell him he was a murderer and to stay away from him or freaked out and tried to run. He couldn’t though, the doors were sealed. Robert was stuck with him one way or another. At least for now. 

The silence went on so Aaron finally looked up from his feet back over to Robert. 

Robert was quiet but didn’t look afraid. He had his eyes narrowed, like he was thinking. After a few more minutes he spoke.

“How long is your sentence?”

Aaron raised his eyebrows, “Four years, two years with parole. Although the last fight added three more months and who knows how long I’ll get for this one.”

Robert looked thoughtful for a moment, “Then you’re not a serial killer or anything. And if you murdered someone you’d get more than four years. You’re actually in here for manslaughter or something aren’t you? You just tell people it’s murder so they leave you alone.”

Aaron was actually shocked and Robert looked at him expectingly. He wanted Aaron to tell him. And Aaron wanted to. He wanted to tell Robert everything. Something about Robert made Aaron want to trust him, made him want to break his rule about no friends. I’m

Aaron was still a bit surprised when he finally answered Robert.  
“Umm, yeah. Manslaughter actually. Involuntary manslaughter.” He frowned at Robert. “I still killed someone. Why aren’t you more freaked out? Technically I’m a murderer and you’re trapped in a room with me.”

Robert gave him a small smile, “You don’t seem the type to be a murderer Aaron. And we’ve all done things we regret. It was probably an accident, wasn’t it?”

Aaron sighed and slid down the wall he was leaning on. He brought his legs towards his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Trust Robert to think the best of him after knowing him barely a week.

“No. it wasn’t an accident. I killed him on purpose.”

Robert did look a bit shocked at that and Aaron could see a small look of fear cross his face but it was gone. After a minute or so Robert slipped off the bed and onto the floor opposite him. 

“Tell me then. Tell me what happened?” Robert asked.

So Arron did. He didn’t know why he felt compelled to tell Robert. Maybe he just finally needed someone other than a therapist to talk too. Maybe he wanted a chance to explain so Robert didn’t think he was a total psycho. Maybe he wanted a chance to be friends with Robert. 

“I killed my bo-my best friend. It was my fault to begin with so I tried to fix it. We’d had a massive row which was my fault and he went out and got drunk. He had an accident on the way home and he was left paralysed. He tried to move on with his life but in the end he didn’t want to live anymore. He begged his Mum to do it but she couldn’t and so I had to. I didn’t want to but he told me he would never forgive me if I didn’t and this was the only way. He begged me too. So I killed him.”

Aaron rested his head on his knees to try to hide his tears. 

He always cried when he thought about Jackson. He felt so guilty about everything that when the judge sentenced him to five years he thought it should’ve been doubled. Eventually his mum and Adam helped him realise that they needed him and he needed to get back to them. Liv coming along also helped him see he could actually have a future and his family had all rallied behind him and supported him. He’d literally spent the first year in prison either sitting in his cell sulking or in therapy but he started to move on. He’d felt nothing other than sadness while he was in here. When his mum and Adam came to see him it was the closest he got to feeling emotion. That’s why Robert’s arrival had shaken him. He had felt something. Something other than sadness or guilt. Granted attracted wasn’t the best thing to feel after months of emptiness but it had given him hope. And now talking this out with Robert felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Maybe he could move on. Maybe he could start his life properly on the outside.

He didn’t know how long they sat there like that. He felt something hit his foot and finally looked up. Robert had stretched his leg out and had kicked him, trying to get his attention.

“Aaron. It wasn’t your fault. I need to you to know that. And I don’t think you’re a murderer.” Robert himself looked guilty for a minute and looked away. “I know what a guilty person looks like, and you’re not. Trust me.”

Aaron nodded. He lifted his jumper and wiped his eyes on the cuffs. They sat silently for a while longer before Aaron decided he wanted to ask his own questions. Maybe get to know Robert a bit more. Robert had been, surprisingly, really good about everything so far. Even though it wasn’t the right time at the moment for this; Aaron couldn’t deny how his heart was beating a little bit faster just by having Robert’s foot, which hadn’t moved, still touching his. Just that small bit of contact made Aaron feel safe. 

“What about you? I never asked what you’re in for.” Aaron finally spoke.

“No one told you did they?” Robert mirrored Aaron’s own words back at him and they both smiled. “Guess, go on.”

Aaron already had formed some sort of idea when he’d first seen Robert. He knew he probably wouldn’t be surprised.

“White collar. Maybe tax evasion. Something to do with money definitely by the look of you. Insurance or accounting fraud maybe.”

Robert pretended to be offended. “Wow Aaron. Didn’t know you thought so little of me. But yes you’re correct, well, half correct. Insider trading and embezzlement actually. Allegedly, I stole almost two million from my wife’s fathers company.”

Aaron took all the information in, especially Robert referring to the blonde women as his wife and not ex-wife but he only asked about the thing he noticed the most.

“Allegedly?”

Robert smirked, “Pleaded not guilty.”

“Why? Pleading guilty would’ve gotten you a lesser sentence. How long are you in here for anyway?” Aaron was intrigued now.

“Seven years but I’m appealing because I’m not guilty. I know everyone says it but I actually didn’t do it because if I had, I would’ve have gotten caught. That business was raking in billions all over the U.K, why would I risk inheriting all that through my wife for barely two million.”

“Right, two million is chump change.” Aaron commented. 

Robert sighed. “Even Chrissie thinks I did it. She says she believes me but I know she doesn’t. She asked the other day when she visited who I thought it was if I didn’t do it and she didn’t like my answer.”

“So she slapped you.”

Robert nodded, “Yeah. Wouldn’t even listen to me. I told her she could find proof if she just did a little digging, I knew I had been set up but she wouldn’t hear it.” He sighed.

They sat in silence for a bit until Aaron piped up again. 

“If you didn’t do it then who did?” 

Aaron really wanted to know now. Maybe so he could decide if it seemed legit so he could believe Robert. He wanted to believe Robert. 

“Lawrence, her father. He hates me. Hated that I married Chrissie. Hates that I would one day get my hands on his empire. And it’s probably the easiest way to get rid of me, having me killed would be too messy but I wouldn’t put it past him.” Robert trailed off, “I just don’t know what to do about it all in here, especially since Chrissie won’t help.”

Robert was silent for a while, lost in thought. 

Aaron clears his throat, “I could ask my uncle. He knows a guy who could get you information. I can get you a number if you wanted.”

Robert looked up at him. “So you believe me? Everyone thinks I’m crazy.”

Aaron smiles at him, “and everyone thinks I’m a murdered. I can get you a number. Might not be able to do anything but at least you can try.”

“Thank you Aaron. I’m so used to everyone just telling me to stop making up conspiracies.”

Aaron just nods and they sit in comfortable silence.

He didn’t know how long they spent in the cell talking. Robert had offered to help him do a short business course with the time he still had left. Aaron had said he would never finish it in time but Robert had insisted and said that with him helping, Aaron would pass with flying colours. Robert declared himself a bit of a Jeff Bezos with his business and Aaron just shook his head.

Somewhere along the way they both fell asleep and were woken up by the sound of the speaker. The intercoms was telling everyone the lockdown was over and to return to their cells if they weren’t already there. Apparently the situation had been taken care of and now it was time for nightly count. Aaron’s tummy grumbled as he realised they’d been locked in here for hours and had missed lunch and dinner. They probably wouldn’t get any food until breakfast but Robert tossed him a packet of crisps he from and desk. 

“Don’t want you to die from starvation Livsey.”

“Haha. Very funny White.”

  
He took the crisps and went to return to his own cell. He turned back at the door. 

“Robert. I wanted to say, just, thanks for not thinking I was a psycho.” 

Robert smiled at him, a genuine smile that after these few hours together Aaron was able to know was real. 

“Thanks for believing I wasn’t a completely horrible person.” Robert replied.

“Anytime.” Aaron turned to go again but was stopped by Robert.

“Does this mean we’re friends now Livesy?” Aaron could hear the grin on Robert’s voice and replied, trying to control his own smile. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

The sound of Robert laughing followed him out of the cell. Maybe they were friends now. What else would they be after basically telling each other their darkest secrets while trapped in a small room. He was staring to think he could be friend with Robert. 

Aaron leant back on his bunk and opened his bag of crisps and shoved a few in his mouth. Dave’s hand came from the bed above him and Aaron passed him the bag of crisps a muffled thanks came from above. 

Maybe if he was friends with Robert his attraction would disappear and they could actually be normal friends.

Robert wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay will they be able to be friends now and will Aaron be able to squash his tiny crush.
> 
> Let me know if I need to update or add more tags. I’ll try my best to tag for triggering situations or topics.
> 
> Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya,
> 
> Another chapter for you all.  
Let me know if you’re liking it so far because something BIG is happening next chapter.  
Can you guess what?
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)

The next seven weeks flew past. 

After spending almost twelve hours in a cell together, Robert and Aaron’s relationship evolved. Mostly due to Robert’s constant nagging and reluctance to accept they were anything less than friends now. Robert also had made good on his promise to help Aaron with his business course. Aaron had another visit with Adam and had told him about the course and Adam was well excited. With Robert’s help, Aaron would be finished before he got out and he had finished his mechanics certificate as well. The more time they spent together the closer they got, proper friends as Robert would insist. 

Aarons Personal Officer had argued his point to the warden when he’d been called into his office. The morning after the fight, after breakfast duty, Aaron was made to go see the warden. Woody and Thomson, as well a small number from each gangs, had been given time in solitary. Lucky for Aaron though, his PO had seen that he hadn’t turned on the guards and was the one who raised the lockdown alarm. Samuels, his PO, had argued to the warden that Aaron hadn’t been in a conflict for almost twelve months and he had stepped back when it had escalated. He also pointed out that Aaron had not missed a single therapy session or work duty since he started them. Aaron had also completed his A levels and his certificate and had not been caught with contraband of any sort and had steered clear of most trouble. He was basically a model inmate. 

When Aaron asked if any punishment would stop him for completing a business certificate, the warden was actually slightly shocked but impressed Aaron was still trying to better himself and his future. After much deliberation, the warden had settled on not giving Aaron any more time but he took Aaron’s visitation off him for a month and if he was caught doing anything against the rules then he would get another six months added. These terms were non negotiable and Aaron agreed almost too quickly because he could almost taste his freedom and wouldn’t do anything to stuff it up. 

So Aaron had stayed out of trouble for those seven weeks and it was finally the day before Christmas. Aaron had his visitation privileges reinstated but he was still looking forward to seeing his mum, Adam and maybe Liv as well.

Aaron was already halfway through his business certificate and Robert was sure he would finish it before his release. Aaron also got the number off Cain for the man who might be able to help Robert but he knew Robert was yet to make the call. He was scared, Aaron could tell. Aaron himself was also scared at being free in a month. 

Aaron had exactly thirty days left on his sentence and he was scared. He had spent the last two years living in this prison and could barely remember what life was like before it. He tried not to remember his life before because he had been such an angry kid. Angry at the world, angry at himself and angry at his father. It had taken Aaron a lot to move on from his past and as much as he didn’t care to admit it but prison had actually done him good. He’d accomplished so much in such a short time and he was proud of himself. He’d entered prison a scared kid and was leaving a man. 

He’d been able to more forward and part of that was meeting Robert. Robert had listened to him and supported him and reminded him how it felt to have people care about him. He’d finally learnt to let people back in and even though he was scared, he was ready to leave.

Despite his own best efforts, he and Robert had become good friends. They studied together, ate most meals together, worked out in the yard together (Aaron did have a perv while no one was looking) andstarted laughing together.

They had become quite inseparable and everyone had noticed. Aaron was smiling and actually happy and Robert was more confident in himself. They brought out the best in each other and even though Aaron tried his best to squash his feelings he had definitely developed more than a crush on Robert. But Robert was straight, and married, and Aaron had accepted that and was actually fine with just being friends. He finally was okay with having a friend.

Being part of the kitchen crew Aaron had to spend most of Christmas Eve in the kitchen preparing Christmas lunch. They had needed volunteers and Robert was the first to put his hand up. Robert claimed to have a superior stuffing recipe that he’d gotten from his sister but he didn’t remember it accurately and had ruined the whole batch. Aaron threw some of the stuffing at him for making them have to stay an extra hour to fix it.

Everything was going well. Surprisingly well and Aaron couldn’t believe he only had a month left. He wanted to leave, of course he did, but funnily enough this place had become his home. And he hated to admit but he didn’t want to leave Robert behind. He wanted to ask Robert if he could come back to visit him, but prison friends was different to real life friends and he knew Robert would forget him almost as soon as he walked out that door. Robert almost had another seven years of his sentence if Cains man couldn’t find anything to help so it wasn’t like they would see each other anytime soon. 

Aaron rolled over on his bunk and fell asleep, imagining the Christmas he would have next year. Tomorrow would be nice to see his Mum and all but next year he would be back home and back in Emmerdale. 

~~~~~~~~~

He waited patiently at his table. 

He glanced over to what he now thought of as Robert’s table and felt bad that someone else was sitting where Robert should be. Aaron was well chuffed to see his mum, sister and Adam but when he asked Robert who he was seeing at Christmas lunch, Robert has told him no one. Robert and Chrissie had had another fight during their last visit and an argument on the phone a few days before. 

Aaron asked him if he had any other family coming but Robert told him none of them would bother coming so he hadn’t asked. Aaron tried to persuade him to at least come get lunch but Robert refused and was planning to spend Christmas in his cell with a book. Aaron had also asked if Robert wanted to come and spend Christmas with him but Robert didn’t want to reck Aaron’s time with his family. Christmas Day the guards tended to be bit more lenient on visiting conditions and they were allowed to mingle and sit together if they wanted. But Robert was happy by himself with his book.

The visitors slowly filed in and he saw his mother first. She came running over to him and pulled him into a crushing hug. 

“Oh Aaron Love. I’ve missed you so much.”

Aaron managed to detach himself from Chas‘s clutches, “Calm down mum, you saw me two weeks ago.”

  
Standing behind Chas was Adam and Liv. He pulled Liv then Adam into a hug and they all sat down.

“I know it was only a month love but I’ve missed ya. You’re still my baby boy and I can’t wait till your home.”

Aaron grimaced. “Mum I’m 24 soon. I’m not a child anymore.”

This apparently was not the right thing to say as Chas started going off about how she’s missing another birthday and how she wants him to come home with them today.

Aaron ends up tuning her out and talking to Liv and Adam.

“So Liv, how’s school? Passing everything?”

Liv just gave him this look that said ‘I’m your sister, of course I’m not passing.’

Aaron sighed, “Liv, you need to study, you don’t need to be a genius or anything but you need to pass and graduate.”

“Gonna drop out after next semester. Adam said I can come work with you two when you start your business and while I’m living with you. You can teach me how to be a mechanic.”

Aaron just turned to Adam, who looked a bit sheepish. “Adam said that did he?”

  
Adam started to explain, “I did, yes, but I said she had to run it past you first. I mean neither of us finished school and we turned out okay.”

“Did we Adam? Have you seen where I am right now? And you’ve done your time in here and all. I don’t think we’re the best role models that she should be living by example do you?”

Adam did seem to understand. “No I ‘spose not. Now that you mention it.”

Aaron turned back to Liv, “and if you want to live with me then there’ll be rules. You’ll go to school everyday and you’ll have a curfew.”

Liv grimaced, “God, that sounds awful. Regretting my decision to live with you now.”

“It might not be straight away either. I’ve got to work a few months at the garage to get back on my feet. I also will still be on license so it’s best to wait till after that’s finished as well.” He tried to smile at Liv’s frowning face and turned to Adam as well.

“That goes for you and all, we’ll need capital to start a business and to get money we’ll need a business plan. And to get a business plan we need an idea for a business so any of this working together stuff will have to wait a while.”

Adam was just smiling at him, as was Liv and Chas. She spoke first.

“Aaron, I know you’re sick of hearing it but I’m so proud of you love. You’ve done so good for yourself, even in here. Adam was telling me you’re doing a business certificate and I know you finished you’re mechanics one. Cain is proud as well. So is Paddy.”

  
Aaron smiles at his mum and actually held her hand when she reached across the table. “ Thanks mum. I’ve been trying my best. Trying to do better to prepare for life out there.”

Adam reached across and slapped him on the back. “I’m proud of you as well, ya muppet. Although I didn’t think you’d take my offer to work together seriously but I’m glad you have.”

“Yeah well, I told Robert and he suggested I do the certificate. He’s helped a bit as well cause I’m useless with numbers.”

Adam was grinning. “Robert hey, so the posh bloke has a name then.”

Aaron almost blushed, he’d forgotten the conversation he’d had with Adam when Robert had first arrived.”

Chas butted back in again, “Robert who? You don’t get on with posh blokes and I thought you said you didn’t have friends.”

“I don’t have friends in prison Mum. I have acquaintances. And Robert only helped me so I’d get a number of a friend of Cains for him.” Best not to tell his mother everything, she worries enough. “and White, White is his last name.”

Chas nodded like she accepted that and Liv’s tummy grumbled signalling she was hungry. Luckily for her the lunch alarm went and they could all start helping themselves to Christmas lunch. Visitors first of course.

Chas and Liv headed over for food but Adam stayed back a minute. 

“So this posh Robert, anything happening with that? Or you ready to go on the pull when you’re out?”

Aaron shook his head, bloody Adam was a menace. Just lucky Chas and Liv weren’t here.

“Posh Robert and I are just friends. He helps me with my certification and I help him not get a smack in here. He’s a real smart-arse so I’m surprised in hasn’t already happened, especially with the types in here. So yes I’m ready to go out on the pull when I’m finally out of this fucking place.”

Adam just raised an eyebrow, “Sure Robert’s smart arse won’t distract you?”

Aaron just scowled at him, “Shut up and go get food will you.”

Adam grinned at him and finally headed over to the tables for food.

“Idiot,” Aaron mumbled smiling, watching his family filling their plates.

~~~~~~

Lunch went for the better part of three hours and it was great having a longer time with his family.

Except when he looked around the room he saw nearly everyone with their families except Robert. Even Woody apparently had his wife or girlfriend and their child there for lunch. Just because Robert and Chrissie were having problems didn’t mean Robert shouldn’t be allowed to celebrate as well.

Adam waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention.  “I’m sorry mate are we distracting you? Do you have somewhere you need to be?” 

Aaron swatted his hand away and pulled a face at Adam. “No of course not. Just a bit distracted.”

Adam grinned, “Can’t stop thinking about posh Robert?”

Aaron shook his head, “Of course not.”

Even Liv and Chas didn’t look like they believed him. 

He sighed. “ It’s just his wife wouldn’t come today so he’s just sat up in his cell all alone. I mean he helped cook this food, well, burnt it really but he tried. So the least he deserves is to get to try it.”  


They all looked at him and nodded, Chas spoke first.  “Well go on then, go see if they’ll let you take some food for him. You’ve spent three hours with us and I know I’m a lot to handle. We’ll come see you for your birthday and then you’ll be out soon after, okay?”

He looked at all of them, “You sure? You don’t mind?”

It was Liv who spoke this time, “Nah it’s all good bro. It’s really boring in here without my phone, no offence. Mum said I can come up for your birthday as well so I’ll see you next month.”

He looked at Adam who shrugged and stood up. “Mate I come every week almost. Leaving ten minutes early won’t kill me.”

  
Aaron stood up and hugged him. Then his mum and Liv and walked them all to the gate. He stood back as the guard let them all out waving as the went. He turned to Samuels, who luckily was there today as he actually didn’t hate Aaron, and asked if he could take some food back to the cell. It was all on paper plates and cutlery so nothing could be used as a weapon so Samson let him through.

He knocked on Robert’s door when he got there and saw Robert was in fact reading his book like he said he would be. He sat up and looked surprised to Aaron there.

Aaron walked over and handed him the plate of food. Robert looked at him confused. “What’s this?”

Aaron rolled his eyes and sat down next to Robert on the bed, “Food, obviously.”

Robert nudged his shoulder, “Obviously, but why’re you bringing me some?”

Aaron sighed, ‘cause I care about you,’ wasn’t said out loud. Instead he said, “Didn’t want you to starve. I know they’re not serving normal lunch today so those packets of chips wouldn’t be enough for lunch. And you did help make it. The stuffing at least.”

Robert smiles at him, “Thank you Aaron. I appreciate it.” Aaron looked over to him and held his gaze until he had to look away again.

“No worries White. So you gonna eat that or can I have it?” And grabbed the plate back off Robert. 

“Oi watch it Livsey.” He grabbed the plate back off him and started eating straight away.

Aaron managed to snag a piece of turkey off Robert’s plate and Robert asked how his Christmas lunch was with his family. 

Overall, Aaron thinks this would be one of his favourite Christmas’s he’s had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you felt it was a bit rushed I’m just working off a timeline for each chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is finally.  
Hope you all enjoy it.  
:)

The next month was both the slowest and fastest of Aaron’s life.

He and Robert made sure to spend most of their time focusing on making sure Aaron would finish his certificate in time for release.

New Year’s was relatively good. The guards let everyone watch the count down on the tv in the common room and Aaron got caught up in thinking about how this year was starting out pretty well and was being released in less than thirty days. Robert had nudged his shoulder from where he sat next to him and when Aaron turned, Robert had smiled at him and wished him a happy new year. Aaron had returned the sentiment and smiled back. 

He’d had a nice birthday, as nice a birthday in prison could go really. He saw his family for visitation and spent the rest of the day watching movies with Robert and Dave in the common room. Robert had said that one day off from study wouldn’t hurt and they had even spent plenty of money at the commissary for snacks. 

Overall Aaron was having a good start to the year and now he only had five and a half days left. 

He was a bit nervous about leaving but mostly relieved that it was finally happening. Robert seemed to be happy for him but sometimes there were these moments between them. Aaron was convinced they were in his head but maybe they were real, maybe Robert felt something towards him. He supposed it was just wishful thinking but occasionally when he let his gaze linger on Robert too long he would fantasise what it would be like to just lean over and kiss him. When he would shake himself out of his thoughts, Robert’s gaze would still be on him and Aaron was always the first to look away, heart beating harder in his chest. 

Luckily if Robert noticed his staring he didn’t mention it or seem to have a problem. Robert was the sort of person who knew he was attractive and thrives on attention and impressing people. Aaron just hoped that Robert hadn’t figured out he was gay because if that was revealed now the next five days would be a living nightmare. He just wanted to get through his remaining days without an incident.

The whole prison had been relatively calm the last few months since the fight. Luckily Thomas and Woody had somehow sorted out a truce after they returned from solitary. There was extra guards on in the breakfast hall and common areas when the two gangs were anywhere near each other these days. Thomson had awarded Robert with ‘protection’ and Robert wasn’t too impressed. “Why would I need protection from that druggy when I have you to protect me?” Robert had asked grinning at him. Aaron had rolled his eyes and reminded Robert he was leaving soon so he had to accept the offer or learn to protect himself. Robert smartly accepted Thomson’s help. 

Aaron wandered back up to the cells to get Robert. He was getting his final paper back and Robert always insisted he be there for Aaron’s results saying, ‘inevitably you’ll pass but I like to see it myself.’ Aaron liked having someone there for him when he found out any news, good or bad, and he also enjoyed the massive grin and hug Robert gave him. It’s the little things he had to enjoy until he got out of here. Robert usually waited in his cell until Aaron finished breakfast duty then they headed to the learning area but when Aaron popped his head into Robert’s cell he wasn’t there. Aaron waited a few minutes but eventually gave up and headed down to get his results himself. 

He was a bit disappointed Robert wouldn’t be there but he had to start getting used to doing things by himself and without Robert. In five days he would inevitably never see Robert again and Aaron didn’t know how to feel about that. He would miss his friend more than anything but he had Adam on the outside and Adam would corral him to a pub or club almost as soon as he was out and he could shag Robert out of his system. He tried to stop himself but after spending this much time with him, Aaron had unfortunately developed feelings for Robert more than just attraction, but he pushed them down. Just like he did with everything else he didn’t want to deal with. He knew everything would be different when he was out and he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to restart his life and finally move on. He’d take more responsibility of his life and stop blaming everyone else for things, that was the plan anyway.

Robert was right. He did pass his last paper. Overall he did get a great mark and the teacher was absolutely thrilled for him but what Aaron really wanted was Robert to be there with him. 

He wandered back up to Robert’s cell later on and finally saw he had returned. Aaron leant against the door and waited for Robert to look over to him. He cleared his throat and waited. Robert sat still on his bed and stared into space, a faraway look in his eye.

“Oi, White. Where were you earlier? Went to get my results without ya.”

Robert finally looked towards Aaron, a blank expression on his face. Aaron automatically got a sinking feeling in his gut, something had happened.

“Robert, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” Aaron pushes off the door frame and moved towards Robert. Robert’s face turned hard and he looked away again. “None of you business. So piss off Livsey.”

Aaron was taken aback. This wasn’t the Robert he knew, there had to be a reason he was being like this. He walked further over to Robert. Maybe he’d found out Aaron was gay but he’d didn’t want to assume. He knew Robert wouldn’t take it well if that was the case but he didn’t think Robert was homophobic. Maybe he was wrong about him. 

“Mate, what’s going on? You can tell me.”

Aaron took a step back as Robert suddenly rose from the bed. He still wasn’t looking at Aaron, fists clenched at his sides. “I’m not your mate. I told you to piss off.” Robert growled, finally looking back over to him. 

Aaron could see tears threatening to spill from Robert’s eyes but mostly he just looked angry, furious really. He’d never seen him like this before. The energy is the room was charged. Aaron was so confused, Robert had never been like this before and his attitude was starting to irritate Aaron. 

“Oi, you need to calm down. I’m not gonna talk to you if you’re in this mood.” Aaron huffed and turned to leave.

“Good.” Robert stated, “I don’t want to talk to a murderer.”

Aaron’s blood ran cold. He stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing. He knew Robert didn’t mean it, knew he was just upset. But he was Aaron Livsey and when had he ever been calm when someone had been a dickhead to him. 

His anger issues was one of his biggest flaws and he was aware of it. He’d thought Robert understood, thought he’d accepted it, accepted him. Apparently not. He tried to control it but it didn’t stop him from getting riled up at Robert.

Aaron turned back around, “What did you just say to me? Think about what you say next Robert,” he warned.

Robert turned to face him and took a step forward. Aaron had always know Robert was taller than him but right now Robert seemed to be trying to make himself appear taller and intimidating. Aaron scoffed, who the fuck does this guy think he is. Aaron stepped towards him, he wouldn’t be intimidated by this lanky shit. Aaron was a Dingle. Dingles knew how to fight and they didn’t back down. Fighting always seemed to get Aaron in trouble in his life but if Robert was being a dickhead and needed a smack then Aaron would give him a smack. He curled his hands into fists readying himself.

They stared each other down. There was something in Robert’s eyes that Aaron had never seen before. He couldn’t identify anything other than anger and Robert had never looked at him in anger before.

“I said, I don’t want to talk to a murderer. So leave me alone.” 

Aaron was angry. Angry that he thought Robert would be different. Angry that he let himself think he could have a proper friend. Mostly angry that Robert was being an arsehole. 

He stared Robert down. 

“Say it one more time. Go on. See what happens.”

Robert smirked, “You’re a murderer.”

Robert barely had time to finish the word before Aaron grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

“Say it again White. Go on.” Aaron threatened.

Robert at least had the decency to look slightly shocked and scared. 

Aaron was hoping the warnings people gave him when he turned up were enough for Robert to realise Aaron was serious and he would hurt him if necessary. 

Aaron tightened his grip on Robert. His gaze intent on Robert’s face and making sure he knew he was serious. When Robert spoke next he seemed to have calmed down a bit, the threat of harm had made him realise his situation. “Alright mate calm down.” 

Aaron’s eyes dropped to his lips as Robert formed the words and Aaron’s gaze lingered too long before he looked back up. Robert looked almost surprised and his own gaze dropped to Aaron’s lips when he spoke. “I’m not your mate, not anymore. Piss me off again and you’ll regret it.” 

The threatening tone had left Aaron’s voice as he realised suddenly how close he was to Robert. He was basically pressed up against him while he held him against the wall. His heart was beating out of his chest and he could feel the heat extruding from Robert. 

Aaron swallowed and looked back down at Robert’s lips. He could almost taste them, he wanted to. It would be so easy for him to just lean up and,

“Oi. What the hell is going on in here?” Suddenly Dave was in the room and Aaron dropped his hold on Robert and stepped back, Dave diving straight into the space between them to maintain the distance. “Bloody idiots can be heard halfway across the prison with how loud you to were going at it.”

Aaron’s face heated at Dave’s words and he looked at the ground. He took a deep breath in and willed himself to calm down. He hadn’t realise he or Robert had raised their voice and they must have been yelling at each other if Dave had heard them. When he finally looked back up at Robert, he looked scared and Aaron’s heart sank. He didn’t want Robert to be afraid of him, even if they’d just had a fight, Aaron didn’t mean anything he’d said and he was sure neither did Robert. 

“Look, why don’t you both take a step back and calm down. Aaron, head back to our cell and take a minute to breathe. The pair of you need to sort your heads out and then you can have a chat after dinner. Sounds good?”

It took Aaron a minute to realise Dave had asked a question. 

“Yeah, yeah sounds good Dave.” 

He saw saw Robert nod and let Dave herd him out the cell to their own. 

“I’m gonna go check on him. You stay and calm down, you’re no good to anyone the state you’re in. I’ll meet you down at dinner and we can have a chat aye?”

Aaron reluctantly agreed but thanked Dave before he headed back to Robert.

Luckily for him and Robert, Dave was trained in these sorts of inmate conflict and he would have it sorted on no time. 

Aaron slumped down on his bed and took a breath. He thought over the argument they’d had and how stupid he had been to get angry over nothing. Yeah Robert had said stupid things but if he apologised then Aaron would know he didn’t mean it. Robert had looked upset when he’d come in and knew something must have happened, another fight with Chrissie maybe, something had to be the source of Robert’s anger. 

He shut his eyes and tried to do his meditation exercises his psychologist has taught him when he got angry or upset. He tried his best not think about how close he was to Robert just now, how inviting his lips looked and how he could’ve just leaned up and found out if they were as soft as they looked. He let out a huff of frustration and screwed his eyes shut. 

God he really needed to get out of here.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
Aaron gave it some time and headed down for dinner. He was calmer now thanks to his meditation, and a quick wank, to let out his frustrations. He hoped that Robert would be open to at least talking to him about what happened or at the very least an apology. Except when Dave approached his table it seemed Robert wasn’t ready to talk. Aaron sighed,  there’s always tomorrow, he thought.

Samuels wandered over during dinner and told him the warden wanted to see him. Aaron was fidgety the whole walk to his office. The warden couldn’t have seen what had happened between him and Robert, no cameras in the rooms was a basic human right even inmates deserved, so he had no clue what he’d done wrong now. 

His leg jiggled nervously as his sat down in front of the warden who just smiled at him. 

“Mr Livsey, no need to be so nervous, you’re not in trouble.” Aaron did seem to relax at his words but the next words filled Aaron with a new sense of dread. “Unfortunately,” This didn’t bode well already. Maybe he was getting transferred, but with less than a week left that didn’t make sense. “your time with us has come to an end. You’re being released.” 

Aaron just frowned, “Yeah I know, in five days.” He stated, confused.

The warden smiled at him, “Mr Livsey, you’re being released tommrow morning. Congratulations, we believe your time with us has proved to have rehabilitated you and are fit to rejoin society.”

Yeah cause that didn’t sound patronising at all. 

“Umm, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way but I’m confused, what do you mean tomorrow?, I have another five days.”

The warden chuckled, “Personally I thought you’d be more excited about the news, you’re being released early. Not a lot earlier but still less time in here for you. Aren’t you happy to be getting out? I’m sure your family will be thrilled to see you, what about your sister? Samuels said she came to see you for your birthday, aren’t you happy to be seeing her earlier?”

Aaron was shocked, he couldn’t believe it.  “Are you sure? The papers haven’t been messed up?”

The warden laughed again, “No Mr Livsey, my paper work is always perfect. We just have an influx of new inmates coming in from remand after trial and needed to free up some beds. Seeing as you’re being released soon anyway we thought you’d be a good choice for early release.”

The warden stood and held out his hand and Aaron stood to shake it. “This is a good thing. Smile. This is the last night you’ll be sleeping in here. We hope you’ll get along well on the outside. Samuels will collect you tommrow and help you collect your belonging you had with you when you came in. Good luck.”

Samuels managed to direct a very confused and shocked Aaron back down to his cell. He told him he would come and grab him in the morning to sign the paperwork. 

Aaron sat on his bed in a state of shock.

He knew he was being released but five days early didn’t give him time to prepare. He had to talk to Thomson and Dave and find Robert and his head spun from thinking.

Dave wandered in a while later and was really happy for him when he told him he was being released.   
He cut Dave off, who was going off about not being able to wait for his own release date, and mumbled a sorry as he hurried to find Robert. He wanted to tell Robert even after their fight. Robert was the person he wanted to tell the news too. He looked everywhere but couldn’t find him.

Eventually he just made his way back to his cell and it was nearly time for lights out. He hoped he would have time in the morning to find Robert before Samuels came to get him. He relaxed onto his bed and indulged Dave in a conversation about everything he would do when he got out. He was most excited to see his family and also to just be home, finally. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The clink of his cell door opening woke Aaron from his sleep.

“Livsey, time to go. I’ll wait out here, you’ve got ten minutes.” Aaron blinked awake yawning. “Ten minutes Livsey, lets go.”

Ten minutes, god he’s only got ten minutes until he’s free. He spent the next five minutes siting and staring at the wall waiting for it to sink in. Eventually Dave spoke up and kicked him into action. Aaron changed and gathered his few letters and photos he’d accumulated and headed to the door. 

“Dave, thanks. Just for, you know, being a good cell mate and could you, you know, keep an eye on Robert for me. We didn’t get a chance to sort anything out but if he asks, just tell him I said goodbye.”

“No worries Aaron. Hope my next roommate is as quiet and brooding as you, I’m not one for drama. Good luck out there.” He smiled as he shook Dave’s hand.

“Livsey, lets go.” Samuels was at the door again and Aaron was off.

He followed Samuels through all the corridors and past all the gates he’s never been allowed to go through. They reached a room and Aaron was handed back his old clothes and finally changed out of his prison trackies. He’d been in his court suit when he was brought over and luckily younger Aaron had worn an over-sized suit. He hasn’t realised that with nothing to do but work out he’d definitely filled out and was more muscular to the point his suit jacket wouldn’t fit over his shoulders. He held the jacket and his belonging and when Samuels returned, followed him out to the main office area and signed several documents and was led to the door. 

“This is it Aaron, I’d like to say good luck out there. We’re all very happy with the accomplishments and progress you made in here and are looking forward to hearing about how you’re going when you check in each month.”

Samuels held out his hand and Aaron shook it. He was still processing that he was allowed to walk out those doors and no one would stop him. Samuels seemed to notice his hesitation and smiled.

“Go on, we’re not going to stop you. We called your emergency contact and your mother is out there waiting. Take care.” 

Samuels walked him to the doors and waved him out. Aaron’s feet knew what to do even if his brain was still in shock. He past through the gates and nodded to a few of the guards and saw Chas waiting near the car park for him. Adam was there as well and they both were smiling and looked excited to see him. 

Aaron let out a sigh of relief and his smile grew the further away he got from the gates. He was free to live his life again. Free to see his family. His smile spread until it felt like his cheeks hurt. He was gathered into a hug by Chas and Adam and soon as he reached them. He was free to start his life again. Free to be himself. 

He was finally free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not completely happy with how this turned out more funny than intense than I wanted but hopefully you guys were a bit surprised. 
> 
> Yay for adventures in Emmerdale in the future.  
Wooo for early release.
> 
> Hope to update in about a week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even thought it’s not action filled or anything I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading.

  
The drive back to the village was relatively quick.

Chas and Adam were chatting away to him as he gazed out the window. It had been over two years since he’d been in a car, over two years since he’d seen anything other than the inside of that prison. He watched the city turn into the countryside as it went past him out the window, smiling, happy to be almost home. When they went past the “Welcome to Emmerdale” sign Aaron’s smile grew. He didn’t even know if it was possible to smile this much because he hadn’t stopped smiling since he’d walked out the gate of Hotten Penitentiary. 

He was a bit upset he hadn’t been able to see Robert before he left so they could sort things out but he promised himself after everything was settled he’d send in a visitation request. He really just didn’t want them to part on bad terms considering how much of a friend Robert had turned into for him. Right now though he would focus on his best friend and Mum who he could spend as much time with as he wanted to everyday instead of three hours once a week. He’d soon be back at the pub and he’d see the rest of the Dingles. A few of them had come with Adam or Chas over the years but mostly it was only Cain and Paddy and he would forever be grateful to them for their unwavering support.

Of course the rest of the family knew what had happened and why he’d been sent down, they’d all supported him at the trial, but because assisted suicide was such a taboo subject, even these days, it made him realise some of his family didn’t understand his decision. Some of them still thought of him as an impulsive kid who made rash decisions out of anger or frustration but he’d come so far in his time away. He hoped they would see his progress and let him start with a clean slate. That was the plan anyway.

Pulling up to the pub made his chest feel tight and he had to hold back the tears threatening to spill. He was finally home again and he’d never been happier in his life to see the Woolpack. They went in the back way as he’d told Chas he wanted some time before they headed into the bar to see everyone.

Diane and Doug greeted him with hugs and smiles in the back room but he soon excused himself upstairs after feeling a bit overwhelmed. He wasn’t used to being the centre of attention; at least not in a positive way with people who were happy to see him and treated him as family. 

Chas had left his room almost exactly the same and Aaron immediately dropped onto his bed. God he’d missed this bed, even though it was old and worn in, it was much better than the shitty single mattress on his bunk. He stared at the ceiling and tried to control his breathing. He was overwhelmed already and he’d barely seen anyone. He gave himself a minute and collected himself before heading to the bathroom. Chas had told him to take as much time as he needed so he filled up the bathtub and lowered himself in for a soak.

  
  


He didn’t know how long he’d been in there but must have fallen asleep because Adam was knocking on the door asking if he was okay. The water had turned lukewarm, almost cold, so Aaron pulled the plug and climbed out the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door and Adam was stood there looking a bit worried. Aaron smiled fondly at him, grateful his mate cared so much about him, “I’m fine mate, just having a bath. Time just got away from me.”

He headed into his room and Adam trailed after him. Aaron sifted through his draws and wardrobe for some clothes and found most of his stuff was clean and tidy. He was actually surprised his whole room was clean if he was being honest, he’d expected Chas to just shut the door and pretend it wasn’t there to let everything gather dust. 

“Chas‘s been fussing over your room for the last few weeks, knowing you were coming home. ‘Course we all thought you had a few more days but Diane said she spent most of last night flitting about trying to get everything ready for you. She got you a few new things as well cause obviously you’ve been working out a bit mate aye.” Adam grinned at him and slapped his shoulder playfully, “We’ll have to get you out on the pull to show off those guns, Mr Muscles.” 

Aaron just shook his head at his mate but smiled anyway, bloody Adam was silly but he’d missed him. “Shut up Adam, and bugger off so I can get changed. I’ll meet ya down stairs.” 

Adam grinned at him but lent against the door frame before he left. “I missed you mate. I’m glad you’re home.” Aaron smiled back at him, “Missed you too Ad, happy to be home.” Adam bumped his fist against the frame a few time before shutting Aaron’s door and heading downstairs.

Aaron pulled out some pants and a shirt, making a mental note to throw out any tracksuits he had as he’d become absolutely sick of wearing them over the last few years, and tugged on some clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought about getting a haircut in the next few days but decided against it. He’d not shaved for a few days either and decided to leave that as well, maybe he’d grow a beard. Maybe if he looked a bit different then people would think he was a different person and he’d get that clean slate he wanted. 

He sat on his bed for another minute and took his room in. It had been years since he’d been in it and it basically looked exactly the same. Cleaner than how he’d left it actually and he found he was surprised Chas had gone through so much trouble for him. It was a far cry from what he’d gotten from her the first time he’d come to stay with her at the pub years ago when he was barely eighteen and still a stupid kid. She’d reluctantly given him a room and told him that if he didn’t behave he’d be out quick as a flash. She’d actually managed to throw him out once and he’d ended up with Paddy but after he’d come out and started to fix his relationship with his mother he’d moved back in with her not long after. 

He dug around in the bathroom drawer for some hair gel, which he sniffed to check it was still usable, before trying to tame what little hair he had into something presentable. He’d decided to start making a bit more of an effort. Maybe it would give him some more confidence if he looked a bit more put together because he was bricking it thinking about seeing everyone again. 

He checked himself over in the mirror and nodded, best he could do under the circumstances, he grabbed his hoodie off his bed before zipping it up as he headed back downstairs. Chas was sorting out some papers on the table and turned when he entered the room. She smiled at him and he could see she’d already started to tear up. 

“Mum stop, I’m home now so there’s no need to get upset.”

She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him again. “I’m just so happy you’re home, love. I missed you so much you have no idea.” She finally released him and wiped at her eyes when she stepped back. “Come on, best we head out the front now and see everyone. Lunch is nearly finished so the place shouldn’t be too full, just the family and some friends. Marlon’s under strict instructions to make you the best cheeseburger you’ve ever tasted and Diane’ll have a pint waiting for ya.” 

His tummy rumbles just at the thought of food and he realises he’d been let out this morning before breakfast and they hadn’t stopped on the way home. He’d kill for a pint as well so he took a few deep breathes and steadied himself before following his mum out to the pub.

~~~~~~~~~

He tried his best to keep calm as he was surrounded by people. 

Everyone was happy to see him and he was genuinely excited to see most of them but it was still overwhelming being back home. Luckily for him everyone had to head home or back to work as it was barely after lunch. He’d finally managed to sit down finished his burger, he’d missed Marlons burgers, and a couple pints when Cain comes in.

Chas had said since everyone else had come to the pub to see him for their lunch, that Cain had stayed to watch the garage and would be over later. Aaron hoped Cain really would be happy to see him because he hadn’t come with Chas to see him since before Christmas. Even though he had promised his job back, Aaron was still nervous, Cain was important to him and if Cain wasn’t happy to see him then Aaron wouldn’t know what to do. 

Cain headed straight over to his corner booth and just stood there staring at Aaron. “Out early then. Weren’t expecting you till next week. You can start Monday? Adam insisted you have the weekend off to ‘go on the pull’.”

The last bit gave Cain away as he couldn’t help smile and Aaron felt relief. He stood up and rounded the table to grab Cain into a hug. He’d missed his uncle and he was glad his uncle had missed him as well. Cain patted him on the back a few times and they separated, Aaron’s smile growing back into a grin and Cains face looked surprised. 

“Ya mother said you’d been smiling and I had to come see it myself. Haven’t seen my nephew have ya? Looks a bit like you but he’s a right grumpy git.”

  
Aaron shook his head but didn’t stop smiling. Cain got them a pint each and they caught up on stuff. Aaron insisted on starting on Monday even though Cain had planned to give him next week off since they weren’t expecting him to start till the week after. Aaron had said he was eager to get straight back into it to give himself something to do and Cain didn’t argue.

Overall, however overwhelming, he’d had a good day. Adam has suggested they go out but Aaron wasn’t really feeling up to it so he just stayed at home and indulged Chas when she wanted to show him some movies he’d missed. He ended up meeting old and new relatives and children that had been popped out while he was away and he started to think maybe he’d like children one day. Within that day or the next, he’d seen everyone in the village again and he had settled back into it. 

He and Adam did end up going out on the weekend but he wasn’t really in the mood. He’d gotten the number of some bloke when they went out but the fact that he was blonde and tall meant absolutely nothing. Adam, of course, was encouraging him to get out there but Aaron said he needed some more time to adjust so Adam didn’t push.  
  


He started back at the garage and at least that bit felt familiar and normal as he’d done his course. He’d even picked up a few more things and Cain now had to pay him properly as more than just and apprentice. Debbie had missed him because apparently all the boys were miserable gits. He wasn’t working full time but the few days he had made him feel like he was accomplishing something. He and Adam still talked about starting a business together but they decided to wait until he was settled and saved some money. Liv has planned a trip down to see him on her holidays and Aaron was thrust back into life. 

As days turned into a week, a week into a few, suddenly Aaron had been home a month and he had finally started to feel settled back into his old life. He was a lot calmer now and was trying his best to act as an adult and people had noticed he was different but no one but his mother had said anything. Chas has said she was happy he was moving on and really trying his best, so she was proud of him. Emmerdale had always felt to small and constricting to Aaron but now it felt big and full of possibilities. 

He was happy to be in Emmerdale, happy to be home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos. They really help me stay motivated to write and make me feel like people are actually enjoying this story.
> 
> :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry I didn’t post over the weekend but I was really busy.  
I know this is a short chapter but I ended up splitting it into two because I wanted to slide in a chapter from Robert’s POV so the next chapter with be his.  
Yay, I’m excited to write this story from his POV.  
Hope you guys are still enjoying it. :)

Life went along. 

There wasn’t much that changed after he was released, especially in Emmerdale. A few months passed and other than the accident at Pete and Debbie’s wedding, nothing was any different. The accident convinced Adam he wanted to ask Vic to marry him so a few weeks later he proposed. She said yes of course and they began planning. They set the date for November and time went so fast that it was only a month away.

Aaron’s life didn’t change, he lived with his Mum at the pub and worked at the garage. He picked up a few days there but it’s wasn’t enough for his own place. He’d been trying to save because he had Liv asking every time she rang whether she could come live with him yet. He’d asked his mum if she could come stay at the pub with them as they had a spare room but she had told him they would have to wait till the new year. 

He and Adam had been out a few times and he’d eventually pulled. He hated the phrase but he’d itched a scratch; as Adam had so eloquently put it. He’d also gone on a few dates with some bloke called Alex but Aaron wasn’t really fussed about him. He’d be lying if whenever he went out he wasn’t looking for a certain tall blonde but he knew that wasn’t possible.

He’d put in a visitation request a few months ago but he hadn’t heard back from the prison. Robert probably didn’t want to see him, their last conversation was proof of that. At the very least he thought Robert would accept the request just so he could tell Aaron to piss of in person.

He’d met Robert almost a year ago while he’d been in prison and his friendship had made the last few months bearable. At the very least he just wanted his friend back. He thought their friendship was more solid that that, they’d shared things about each other neither of them had told anyone else before, maybe he was wrong.

He and Adam had started seriously thinking about their business together. Especially since Adam wanted to set himself up so he and Vic could start a family in the future. They’d narrowed it down to two options, one being a taxi firm and the other a scrap yard. Aaron has been put if charge of the business planning side as he was the one with the qualifications. He honestly didn’t know where to start and he had about three different unfinished business plans lying about and nothing to show the bank or a potential investor.

Now he was getting married and going on honeymoon for most of December, Adam had thought it would be a good idea to put the plans on hold until the new year. Aaron felt like his life was on hold right now. They hadn’t managed to sort much out and Aaron was getting restless. He needed a challenge like something to mix in with the monotony of life in the village, not that he hated it, he loved being settled and being comfortable with his life. He just needed something, he just didn’t know what, to keep himself occupied.

Adam called past the garage and they headed up to the pub for some lunch. Adam was chatting away about wedding stuff when they walked past Vic’s house and was saying something about Vic having sent out the invites last week. Aaron barely glanced over to the house when he saw Vic and Dianne talking to a tall man. Aaron quickly turned away as his first thought went to Robert, ‘ Not every tall blonde is Robert, ’ he told himself and shook the thought out of his mind, it was probably someone about the wedding. 

Adam paused beside him and Aaron stopped and looked at him questioningly. Adam was just glancing over his shoulder towards Vic’s place. “That must be him. He looks a lot like your Posh Robert. How funny would that be if they were the same person.” Adam chuckled beside him so Aaron shoved his arm and they continued towards the pub.

“Oi, LIVSEY!”

Aaron froze. He knew that voice. He wouldknow that voice anywhere.

It couldn’t be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. 
> 
> Sorry this is late and might seem a bit rushed but I didn’t want to split it into two chapters. Anyway, hope you guys still enjoy. 
> 
> :)  
Un-edited.

Robert knew he had to apologise.

He’d let his meeting with Chrissie get to him and he’d taken out his anger at Aaron. Aaron didn’t deserve that. Aaron had been such a good friend to him. That first day when he saw Aaron he knew there was something about him, he just didn’t know what. Robert has pestered him until they got along and then they talked about stuff and Aaron had let him in.

Robert wasn’t used to having someone share genuine emotion with him. It had been such a change to the way he’d been living since he left the village. Even in the village really he hadn’t really had a connection with anyone like he did Aaron. He was happy he’d made a friend, a proper friend, but he’d messed it up and Aaron had understandably reacted against him. 

The next morning he’d gone to the kitchen straight away but couldn’t find Aaron, then checked his cell and spent a better part of an hour looking until Dave spotted him and told him Aaron had been released early.

He’d been happy for Aaron. He was happy for him. Except he wasn’t. He was a bit jealous Aaron had been released and also a bit upset he hadn’t been able to say goodbye or apologise. 

  
He spent the next week in a mood. Dave told him to cheer up and even Thomson noticed he was being less annoying. Robert didn’t want to be here anymore. Not that he’d wanted to be here before but Aaron had made life in prison bearable and he didn’t want to have his birthday in prison like Aaron had. 

He’d finally called that number that Aaron gave him and the bloke was doing some sniffing around Lawrence and the business. It would cost him. He had to fork out half his savings as a down payment and to get the rest of the information he’ll need a significantly larger sum. Especially if this guy could find evidence Robert needed to be released. Robert knows there would be a paper trail somewhere. He knows Lawrence would be smart but he would’ve missed something, he always did, and without Robert there to clean up after him there would be something to prove his innocence. 

It took weeks before Mark got back to him, that was the guys name, and he demanded almost triple the original amount. Apparently he’d found out so worthwhile information and so Robert has to find the money if he wanted to get out of here. 

He couldn’t ask Chrissie. They’d barely spoken after their argument and their phone conversation was barely a few minutes then he’d hung up. The money he had left in the bank account wasn’t near enough to cover Mark’s fees. So he went to the only other person who would have that money. Thomson. Except Thomson said no because if Robert couldn’t pay him back he wouldn’t want to recover the money from him. 

Robert was desperate though. He needed this information. He needed to get out. He went to the only other person who would have this money and would help him, if only for a price. Woody. 

Aaron would be so disappointed in him. It took some bartering but he handed over the money and Robert gave it to Mark.

A few weeks went past and Robert was beginning to think he’d been fucked over when Dave called him over to the tv in the activities room. 

“Oi White. This bloke related to you?”

Robert stood closer as he saw a headline cross the tv. 

‘CEO Of White Industries had heart attack allegedly fleeing the country.’

The new report went on and explained that an investigation was ongoing into White Industries after an insider-report of embezzlement was leaked to the press. Lawrence had tried leaving the country after they had found some incriminating evidence he’d been embezzling from his own company for years and Robert wasn’t the first person he’d framed for it. Lawrence had had a heart attack and was currently in hospital but his family would not release any more information. 

Robert called Chrissie. She didn’t answer. He figured she wouldn’t. He tried Rebecca as well but he didn’t expect an answer. 

So he waited. A few more weeks went past and he saw the announcement on the news about Lawrence’s death while in hospital but nothing from Chrissie.

He waited. 

Two days before his birthday he was summoned to the Wardens office. He was being released. He had a few court dates after he was released but the investigation into White Industries has cleared him of any wrong doings.

Chrissie sent a car. It dropped him back at their house and he was surprised his key still worked. Half his stuff was packed in boxes and the house was a mess. He showered and started a tidy up. Chrissie was nowhere to be seen and it took almost a week before she turned up to take him to his first court appearance. She said nothing to him. Didn’t even wish him a happy birthday that she’d missed and he’d spent in front of the tv by himself.

He’d received compensation from White Industries for his termination but it was nowhere near enough to pay off Woody but he was also expecting a pay out from being falsely imprisoned but who knew how long that would take or if he would even get it.

Chrissie moved back in a week later, for appearances she said, they needed to show a united front against the press and show she supported her husband and condemned her fathers actions. She acted like he wasn’t there and left him at the house everyday and yelled at him when she got home. 

Robert didn’t know how much longer he could put up with this as his life.

~~~~~~~

He and Chrissie had fought again.

That seemed to be the only thing they did these days. He was sleeping in the spare bedroom and half his stuff was in boxes around the place. He doesn’t know if he’s unpacking yet or not. Chrissie knows now he didn’t do anything wrong and Lawrence hated him but she was too wrapped up with dealing with funeral plans and digging the business out of a hole. Robert offered you help but she just yelled at him and told him she didn’t need another criminal around and he’d yelled back at her finally and then they argued. 

Robert did the only thing he knew how to calm down Chrissie, he’d kissed her, and that led to sex. It wasn’t how it used to be. He could feel the hatred pouring off of her and he knew it would never go back to how it was. 

When she’d fallen asleep afterwards he’d crept out of their bed, her bed more like these days, and wandered down to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat at the kitchen table.

He shuffled through the mail he’d gotten while he’d been away and spotted a wedding invite, from Victoria. He couldn’t believe his little sister was getting married. He’d missed so much in her life since he’d left Emmerdale. Being in prison had made things more clear to him about family. He missed them even if they’d probably forgotten about him. He’s been trying with Chrissie but she wouldn’t sit and talk to him but she also wouldn’t kick him out or end it. 

“You’re my husband Robert, we made a vow.” 

But that vow was making both of them miserable and angry all the time. Chrissie hates him now. She blamed him for her fathers death. She’d also found out why Lawrence had framed him and was furious with him. He’d cheated on her. Had done multiple times but she only knew about the once he’d been caught apparently by Lawrence. 

He knew Chrissie would never forgive him and they would be stuck in this limbo forever unless someone made the first move. He grabbed a spare piece of paper and wrote a quick message down placing it in the middle of the table. She probably wouldn’t notice he was gone for days. He sorted through his half packed boxes and packed a bag, grabbed his keys and drove. 

That’s how he ended up sitting in his car in front of his sisters house.

Back in Emmerdale.

~~~~~~~~~~

He sat and had breakfast and caught up with Victoria and Dianne who were both very confused that he’d turned up a month early to his sisters wedding. He didn’t go into detail and didn’t really want to elaborate on what had been going on in his life so he just said he and Chrissie we’re having a rough patch and thought they needed a break. That part was true anyway. 

Victoria was excited for him to meet Adam and said that he would probably be at the Wolfpack for lunch so the three of them headed towards the pub. 

Vic was grabbing her keys when she smiled and pointed out to a pair of men walking towards the pub. 

“That’s Adam there and his best mate Aaron . They’re inseparable the pair of them.” 

Robert looked over to where she was pointing and froze. He saw the retreating form of two men and one he would recognise anywhere. He couldn’t believe it. Aaron. His Aaron. He was sure of it. He vaguely remembered Vic mentioning an Aaron a few years ago but he didn’t think it would be the same person, couldn’t believe it. He smiled slowly.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled across the street.

”Oi, Livsey.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya,
> 
> Got this chapter out fast once I started writing, it was an easy one to write so I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Next chapter might be out on the weekend but possible next week as I’m really busy at the moment. 
> 
> Not edited as always ;) and thanks for reading <3

Aaron froze. 

  
He knew that voice, he would know that voice anywhere. Robert. It couldn’t be.

He turned when he heard footsteps crunch on the gravel behind him.

He couldn’t help that his heart skipped a beat when he saw him. As tall and as blonde as he remembered, and that smile. Robert was smiling at him as he reached them. Aaron couldn’t help but return it. Clearly Robert wasn’t hung up on what had happened before he left but the fact Robert was standing in front of him right now proved they had lots to talk about.

Robert just stood there in front of him until Aaron moved forward. Robert almost flinched before he realised Aaron was going in for a hug and he returned it with more enthusiasm than Aaron was giving out. Aaron wasn’t one for hugs but having Robert standing right there had made him unbelievably happy.

They clung to each other for a bit until Adam cleared his throat behind them before Aaron detached and stepped away from Robert. Victoria and Diane had followed Robert over the road and were approaching them having seen the exchange. 

Aaron just looked at Robert waiting for an explanation. Why was Robert here? Did he come to find Aaron? No, that was silly of course he hadn’t. He had to have something to do with the wedding but Aaron couldn’t seem to think of anything, Robert definitely wasn’t a chef. 

Adam nudged his arm and coughed, Aaron and Robert were basically just staring at each other grinning, so Adam intervened. “Go on then, introduce us.” Adam was talking to Aaron but Victoria chose that moment to step into the conversation. 

“Adam my fiancé, meet Robert my brother.” She looked at Adam expectantly, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and he held his hand out to shake. Robert had seen the look of shock on Aaron’s face after Vic had said he was her brother. 

Aaron couldn’t believe it. Robert, his Robert, was Robert Sugden. Robert Sugden of Emmerdale. Aaron’s smile slowly slipped off his face as he realised what that meant. Robert was a trouble maker and a player but that was far from the Robert he’d known inside. Apart from being increasingly annoying, Robert didn’t seem at all like how people in the village had portrayed him to be and Aaron didn’t know how to take this information.

Robert looked a bit guilty and perhaps he felt bad about lying to Aaron about his heritage but Aaron hadn’t exactly been forthcoming with his own either so he couldn’t really blame him. 

Vic continued, seeing as no one else was saying anything, “So Robert, how do you and Aaron know each other?” 

Robert looked at Aaron pleadingly but Aaron wasn’t a liar.

“We met while I was inside.” Aaron said causally. 

“ROBERT! When were you in prison? Oh my god why didn’t you tell me?” Vic was going off and Aaron just shrugged when Robert looked at him. 

“Right, let’s get some lunch first and I can get to know your fiancé. Then later on I can tell you everything. Better call Andy as well, he won’t want to miss it, make it a family affair.” 

Aaron just shook his head at Robert, here was the Robert Sugden he’s heard about, not the Robert White he knows. Aaron knows they’re the same person but it’s like Robert had flicked a switch or had multiple personalities. 

Adam was next to him and had started to laugh, “Mate I can’t believe Posh Robert is Vic’s brother. How funny is that?”

Aaron shoved him, “Not very funny mate. So shut up.”

Robert just looked at them questioning, “Umm, what’s Posh Robert? That better not be a nickname.”

Adam just laughed louder, wiping tears from his eyes, “Oh god I can’t wait till Chas sees you. That’ll be classic.” Adam literally folds over with laughter but no one else is finding it amusing. 

“Chas. God, she’s still here? What’s Chas got to do with anything? Anyway, I plan to avoid any and all Dingle’s while I’m here.”Adam just laughed louder and even Vic and Diane had a bit of a chuckle at that.

Robert looked over to Aaron for an answer who stuffed his hands in his pocket and cleared his throat before clarifying, “Chas is my Mum.”

Robert’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t believe it. Aaron was a Dingle. That would be just his luck though wouldn’t it, befriend a Dingle in prison. Robert groaned inwards as he realised Aaron’s uncle he’d mentioned was probably Cain.

“You’re a Dingle? Why didn’t you tell me Aaron.” Robert asked.

“You’re a Sugden? Why didn’t you tell me Robert?” Aaron mimicked.

Robert just shook his head, he really was trying to wrap his head around it. “I can’t believe it. You’re a Dingle. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” 

Aaron just huffed, “Not important at the time. Also technically, I’m not a Dingle cause I got me dads name. ” Robert just stared at him bewildered but Aaron shook his head. “Don’t know what you lot are doing but I want my lunch, and I need a drink.” Aaron turned towards the Woolpack and left them all to trail behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chas didn’t find it as funny as Adam had. 

  
She even said it’d be better if Robert had never returned to the village and as if on que in walked Andy and Katie.

Katie planted herself in a booth and other than a few death stares she didn’t acknowledge Robert was there. Andy at least had the decency to come over to him. “Why’re you here?” 

Robert looked at him then at Vic before he answered, “Little sisters getting married isn’t she, wanted to be here.”

“You’re a month early. No one actually expected you to turn up given how absent you’ve been the rest of her life.” 

“ANDY! Stop that. What happened between the three of you happened years ago and Robert is here for me and Adam so the least you can do is be civil.” Andy turned to Vic and nodded, not even acknowledging Robert, and turned to walk back to Katie. 

Katie wasn’t the only one sending daggersin Robert’s direction. Robert didn’t know someone could angrily pull a pint until he saw Chas doing it for a full half hour since he’d turned up. She wasn’t impressed that he was here and when Aaron had told her he was Posh Robert from prison she’d even taken off into the back for ten minutes to calm down. 

Robert didn’t know why it would be so bad for Aaron and him to be friends, even if they were a Sugden and a Dingle. He went to get another round and lent on the bar next to Aaron. Aaron has opted to sit out of ‘family’ lunch while Robert was getting to know Adam and spend time with Vic. He’d said he’s catch up with Robert later but Robert was more interested in speaking to Aaron than the others.

Robert has come back to the village with a plan to see his family and spend time with his sister but since he’d seen Aaron all he’d wanted to do was be with him. Maybe it was habit from the time they spent together in prison but Robert had the urge to be wherever Aaron was. God, he’d barely seen Aaron for more than an hour and he was basically trying to stick to him like glue.

Something about Aaron made Robert feel drawn to the other man. Maybe it was just familiarity but maybe it was more. Robert knew better than to let his mind go down the path that wasn’t labeled friendship, so he made sure to steer his thoughts down the right path.

He ordered another round from Chas, who begrudgingly took his money, before he turned to Aaron.

“What about a drink later on? Just us, to catch up. Vic mentioned you’d be heading back to work after lunch. Your uncles garage right?”

Aaron turned and looked at him strangely, “Um yeah, been working at Cain and Debbie’s since I’ve been out.” Aaron skimmed his eyes over Roberts face before turning back to down the rest of his pint. “Look, I don’t think a pint today is gonna happen. You need to spend more time with Vic and get to know Adam. Maybe if you’re still here Friday night we can get a drink yeah?”

Aaron shoves the last of his chips into his mouth and hopped down from the bar stool looking towards Robert for an answer.

Robert cleared his throat, “Right, Friday sounds good. We have a bit to catch up on.” Robert smiled fondly it at him, “I want to hear all about what’s been happening since you’ve been out.”

Aaron nodded, “Right, sorted. I’m off then.”  


Robert watched Aaron nod to Adam then head out the door before turning to find Chas watching him.

She pointed her finger at him when she spoke, “Right, you listen here. I’m gonna say this once and once only so you better make sure you hear me. You stay away from my son, got it? He doesn’t need the likes of you hanging around him. He’s been doing great since he’s been out and has kept out of trouble. And I know you Robert Sugden, don’t you forget that, all you are is trouble. So stay away.”

She waited till he nodded before turning on her heel and smiled nicely at Jimmy who ordered a pint.

Robert walked the drinks back to the table and thought over Chas’s words. He knew she didn’t like him but his past had nothing to do with Aaron. He understood the protective mum thing but Aaron was twenty four and could take care of himself, that much Robert knew. They must be something else going on for Chas to be reacting this way,m. Fair enough she hated him but Aaron and he were friends and not even Chas could stop that.

One thing was for certain. 

Robert wouldn’t be staying away from Aaron for long. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii Everyone.
> 
> Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year.  
I’ve been absolutely flat out at the moment and so it’s taken me this long to write this chapter after writing maybe a sentence a day. 
> 
> It’s not much but next chapter will hopefully get the boys heading in the right direction with some good stuff coming their way. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it and can spot the tribute line in there. 
> 
> More to come soon yay. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Aaron was still in disbelief.

He couldn’t believe Robert was here in the village and was Vic’s brother. Aaron had assumed when Robert didn’t reply to his visitation request that it meant he didn’t want to see him again but Robert had been released and now he was here. 

Aaron wasn’t the only one who was obsessed with Robert’s return. The whole village was talking about him because Robert hadn’t been back even for his fathers funeral. Chas always had something to say and she’d made it clear to Aaron that she would rather he didn’t spend time with Robert at all but Aaron was an adult. Also he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to keep away from Robert even if he wanted to.

Robert seemed to be everywhere the next few days. He was at the cafe when Aaron went to get breakfast and at the pub at lunch. He was even out the back with Dianne when Aaron finished work most days. Robert would remind him of the drink he promised him and suddenly it was Friday and Robert was sat at the bar waiting for him after he’d finished work.

Aaron rushes upstairs for a shower purely for hygiene purposes and totally not because he doesn’t want to be around Robert when he smells like grease and sweat. And if he put on a little bit of cologne then that was no one else’s business except his.

  
He tries to steady his heart and calm himself down as he goes to head out to the bar but before he can the door swings open and his mother is there. She takes one look at him and sighs.

“Aaron love,” she starts but Aaron raises his hand to stop her.

“I know what you’re going to say and I’m an adult mum. I know you don’t like him but Robert and I are friends and you’ll have to deal with it.” 

Chas sighed again and put her hand on his arm. “Love, I know you’re an adult and can look after yourself. I’m not worried that you and Robert are friends, well, I am a bit. I’m just more worried that for you it’ll turn into more. I know how charming Robert can be when he wants and I just need to make sure you’re careful around him.”

Aaron doesn’t know how she knows but she does, she always knows him better than he would like. Yes he’s attracted to Robert but nothing has happened and nothing will happen between them. Robert is straight and he’s married and Aaron couldn’t forget either of those things so his feelings are a non issue. 

“Mum, he’s married, and straight. There’s nothing to worry about alright, he’s just a mate.” 

Chas didn’t look like she believed him, “Love, I just need you to protect yourself. Protect your heart.” Aaron tolled his eyes and Chas sighed once more.

She eventually let him past and he headed out to the bar. 

Robert was sat at the bar halfway through his pint when Aaron walked through. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face just seeing Robert sitting there. Robert smiled back when he spotted Aaron rounding the bar and sat next to him. 

Robert nodded to the full pint in front of Aaron, “That’s for you. Got it about five minutes ago so its been sitting while you took your time.”

“Yeah sorry mate. Got lectured by my mother, that took up some time.”

Robert chuckled, “Yeah I got one the other day as well. ‘You stay away from my son Robert Sugden.’” Robert shook his finger along with it and Aaron laughed. “Felt like I was getting scolded by my own mother again.”

“You don’t talk about her much, I mean I think this is actually the first time you have. In prison I just assumed you didn’t get along or had a falling out but now I understand.”

Robert nodded, “Yeah, I don’t like talking about her. And I’m guessing you know the story anyway, small village and all, so I don’t really have to talk about it”

Aaron realised this meant Robert didn’t want to talk about it so he changed the subject to something he really wanted to know.

“So Robert, how did you end up back in the village anyway. Didn’t really think I would ever see you again.” Aaron took a gulp of his pint. 

“Right well, you know how I told you I’d been set up and you didn’t think I was crazy?” Aaron nodded and Robert continued. “Well I rang the number of that bloke Cain gave you, I assume the uncle you got the number from was Cain given I know who you are now, and this Mark guy did some digging into Chrissie’s dads business. I assume you saw the fiasco on the telly when he tried to flee the country?”

Aaron looked confused, “Lawrence White is your father in-law? You’re married to Chrissie White? I hadn’t even made the connection even though I did see it all on the news.” Aaron was really surprised. 

Robert finished his pint and ordered them both another from Dianne. “Yeah Chrissie and I have been married for almost two years. Didn’t think we’d make it while I was inside. She didn’t believe me.” Robert sighed and payed Dianne for the pints. Aaron finishing of his first and grabed the second. Chas entered to take over from Dianne and made sure to glower at Robert while she dried pint glasses. 

“But you’re all good now?” Aaron asked, trying to distract both of them from his mothers stare and trying not to let himself hope that maybe Robert had come to Emmerdale because his marriage was falling apart. 

Robert smiled at Aaron, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Yeah we’re doing well. Was a bit touch and go but now she knows about Lawrence she believes me and we’re all good. Thought I’d come down a bit early to give her some time with her sister after the funeral.” Aaron didn’t have to know he was lying through his teeth. “She’s coming down for the wedding though. You can meet her properly then, not just stare at her from a couple tables away.” Robert grinned as Aaron choked on his beer.

Aaron cleared his throat and looked over to Robert. “What? What are you talking about?” Aaron questioned.

“I mean I know she’s beautiful, one of the reasons I married her, so I’m used to blokes having a look”

Aaron laughed, Robert thought he’d been looking at Chrissie. Better then him realising Aaron was looking at Robert. “I don’t fancy your bird mate.”

Robert smiles, “It’s alright, it’s allowed, I’m not gonna deck ya.”

Aaron just shook his head, now was not the best time to tell Robert he was gay. Or rather he didn’t want to be the one to tell him. Someone in this village would spill it eventually, he’d leave it for another day.

“Trust me. I’m not interested in your wife. She just looked familiar and now I know who she is I’m no longer curious.”

Robert nodded, “Yeah her and Lawrence’s faces are all over the city after that stupid marketing stunt they pull last year. I told them not to and now they get stopped in the streets. Can barely go anywhere together.”

Robert was off again on a tangent about Lawrence and even though he did stop after a while because he ‘shouldnt talk badly about the dead.’ Aaron just shrugged and said Lawrence sounded like a dick anyway and Robert smiled and continued to tell him about how shit Lawrence was.

They had a few more pints and caught up with everything. Robert told Aaron the whole saga about his release and that his was right about Lawrence and Aaron said he’d never doubted him. They started settling into the pattern they’d had between each other while they were in prison and it was good to feel familiar and comfortable around each other. 

Aaron did have to control himself a bit with how much he wanted to stare at Robert. Robert was even more good looking then he remembered him, probably due to being no longer confined in a hell hole, even Aaron himself would probably look better. He was just happy to see Robert and be around him again. 

Aaron had at least admitted to himself that he couldn’t deny he had feelings for Robert anymore. When Robert smiled at him or made him laugh or even just nudged his arm Aaron felt his stomach flip. He’d really never felt like this in ages, maybe ever if he was honest. 

They’d been there so long that Chas called last round and was closing up the bar. She told the to go out the back way, locked the front doors and headed to bed. 

“I suppose we better call it a night Livsey.”

Robert stood up and stumbled a bit. “Geez I’ve think I’ve had one too many.”

“You were knocking them back pretty quick White.” Aaron replies as he tried to get up but found himself using the bar for support. 

Robert nudged his arm and Aaron stumbled. “Oi its Sugden, Robert Sugden.” 

Aaron laughed, “Okay James Bond. Whatever you reckon.” Aaron patted his pockets down to make sure he had his wallet and keys. Robert grabbed his wallet off the bar and turned to Aaron again.

“I suppose I should be a gentleman and walk you to your door.” Robert declared.

Aaron just looked at him like he was stupid, “Umm Robert. I live upstairs. Technically I’m already at my door.”

“Then I shall walk you to your stairway because I’m such a gentleman.” 

Robert grabbed Aaron’s shoulders and pushed him round the bar and all the way to the door at the back. Aaron fumbled with the door handle as he was too distracted by Roberts warm hands on his shoulders but he just mumbled “stupid door” as if to pass the blame onto and inanimate object as to why he couldn’t control his responses. 

They stepped inside and Aaron turned around as Robert let go of him and leans against the door frame. He looked down at Aaron and smiled, “I better go Livsey. Don’t want to wake up your lot or there’ll be hell to pay tomorrow.” Robert probably thought he was whispering but he was probably talking louder than normal. “It’s been good seeing you again. Honestly never though I would.”

Robert was staring as intently at Aaron’s face as he could with his minimal concentration. Aaron looked back up at Robert with the same intensity. 

“I thought you’d didn’t want to see me again when my visitation request was ignored but here you are. Right here, now.”

A flash of guilt crossed Roberts face and he meant down and somehow managed to stare even more intensely at Aaron. 

“I promise you i didn’t get the request. Or I would have forced you to visit me every weekend while I was still in there.” Roberts voice lowed to a proper whisper this time. “It was so lonely without you. I, I missed you.”

Aaron’s heart ached. Robert had missed him. Maybe it was just because Robert liked being around Aaron or maybe it was because prison is a lonely place. Whatever the reason, Aaron was elated that Robert had thought about him at all. 

Aaron grinned and Roberts gaze slowly moved down Aaron’s face to his lips and flickered back up.

Aaron’s heart started to race. He swayed forward on his feet towards Robert and his own gaze dropped to Roberts lips. Robert swayed forward towards him and Aaron’s heart skipped a beat as he leant towards Robert.

Aaron was close enough that if he movedforward another few centimetres his lips would graze Roberts. 

The stairs creaked and a door opened. 

Aaron and Robert both stepped back and looked away. Aaron’s gaze was pulled back to Roberts eyes and he saw a glimpse of fear in them.

A door closed and a small light emanated from up the stairs.

“Robert,” Aaron started but Robert took another step away.

Robert looked down at the ground and mumbled out, “I’ll see you tommrow” and basically fled as fast as he could. 

Aaron watched the door close behind Robert before he sighed. “I missed you too.”

Aaron collected himself best he could and used the stair banner for support as he slipped his shoes off. He slowly padded up the stairs and slipped into his bedroom.   
  


A door opened, a light turned off and a door closed again. 

Aaron slumped back onto his bed and tried his best to think about what had just happened. Had something just almost happened? Was there a moment? Or was it just wishful thinking? They’d both been drinking and Robert seemed a bit emotional so maybe he was just lonely, like he said.

Aaron sighed as he pulled the covers up. He was too tired to think about this rig by now. The alcohol had fuzzed his brain up and he needed sleep if he was getting up for work in the morning.

Aaron thought about what would have happened if he’d leant forward, thought about Robert, as he drifted off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s gonna spill they gay beans about Aarons sexuality to Robert? 
> 
> Or will Aaron tell Robert himself?
> 
> It’s a small town so nothing stays secret for long. ;)
> 
> I know it’s not much but it’s the best I could do atm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I’m back again.   
With my schedule and how life is at the moment looks like I’ll be updating every two weeks which I hate but honelsty don’t have enough time to write at the moment.   
I’ll try my best to get back down to once a week but we’ll see how it goes.   
Thanks for reading. :)

Aaron was absolutely useless at work the next day.

He couldn’t concentrate on the car that was in front of him and all his thoughts were about the night before. Had something been about to happen? He wasn’t sure anything had almost happened, maybe it was just his imagination.

It had been a while since he’d been out on the pull so maybe he was just reading too much into it. Cain had already called him out for being distracted on the job so Aaron knew he had to pull his head in. He was seeing Adam later so maybe he could get some advice without being obvious, or maybe if he saw Robert he would bring it up himself or would give some sort of indication that something had happened. 

Yeah, that was a good idea, he would wait for Robert to bring it up. He didn’t know what was going through Robert’s head so maybe he just needed to wait. This would be resolved somehow.

“Oi Livsey.” Cain’s voice shook him out of his thoughts and he realised he’d been just staring at the radiator for over ten minutes. “If you’re not going to do anything useful then just go home.” The irritation in Cains voice suggested that it wasn’t actually an option and Aaron had to smartened up.

He gave himself a minute before replying to Cain, “Nah I’m all good. Just a bit distracted today sorry. I’ve just gotta change this gasket and it’ll be done.”

Cain said something along the lines of, ‘The faster you get that done the quicker you’re out of my hair while you’re this distracted.’ Aaron grabbed his tools and started. He didn’t need Cain giving him more grief today.

~~~~~~~

Aaron finished up quicker than he though he would given his mind wasn’t focused on the job properly. 

He headed home just after lunch and had a shower before texting Adam to see if he wanted to get a drink and maybe tea at the pub. He didn’t have to wait long before Adam agreed with two enthusiast thumbs up. Aaron still had a few hours to kill so he chucked on a movie, grabbed a four pack and cracked a beer. Might as well get started early as he had tomorrow off.

He’d probably had one or two too many last night with Robert but Saturday’s were never busy. Cain usually didn’t mind if he was nursing a hangover as long as he turned up on time and got the job done. It had take him way longer to fix that radiator today than usual so this Robert business must be messing with his head more than he thought.

He hated to admit it but maybe his Mum was right. Robert has charmed his way into Aaron’s life when they were inside and now he’d done it again. He was pretty sure he’d give Robert anything he wanted and Aaron wasn’t even sure if his feelings were reciprocated. His mother had warned him that Robert was a manipulator but Aaron didn’t think that’s what was happening. He’s been on the end of manipulation before and he honestly didn’t think that this was what that was.

Aaron sighed and shook his head when he saw the end credits rolling on the movie. He’s been sat here two hours thinking about Robert and has missed the entire thing. Lucky it was one he’d already seen, some mindless action movie, but he knew he couldn’t do this to himself. He wouldn’t do this to himself.

He didn’t want his ‘relationship’ with Robert to be complicated. Admittedly it hadn’t always been black and white, at least not on his side, but maybe he had to try his best to push thoughts that we’re other than just friendship towards Robert aside. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Robert anyway and he certainly didn’t want an angry wife having a go at him when she turned up for the wedding. 

Aaron’s phone beeped next to him and dragged him out of his thoughts.

Moira has let Adam off early so he’d just got back to the house and would head out to the pub soon. Aaron noticed he’d polished off those couple of beers he’d grabbed from the fridge earlier and hadn’t even noticed he’d finished his first. He turned of the telly, chucked the cans in the recyclingand headed out to the bar. 

If he was already a bit buzzed it was no ones business except himself.

~~~~~~~~~

Aaron order himself and Adam cheeseburgers for their tea and a pint each. Adam came swanning through the front door just as Marlon placed their dinners on the table.

Adam looked ecstatic when he saw the food in front of him and dug in straight away, mumbling a ‘thanks mate’ through a mouthful of chips.

Aaron only managed to get through half his burger and a couple chips before he gave up. He wasn’t very hungry. Adam stole a few of his chips and went to order them both another pint. When he handed Aaron’s drink over to him he took one look at Aaron’s half full plate and knew something was wrong.

“Aaron mate, what’s up? You’ve barely touched your tea.” Adam genuinely cared about him and for that he was grateful but he really didn’t want to get into it right now. He’d thought earlier that he’d get some advice but right now all Aaron wanted to do was sit and have a laugh with Adam to get his mind of Robert.

“Nothing mate. Just Cain having a go ‘cause I was a bit hungover this morning after drinks with Robert.” 

Adam just nodded, “He’s a right grumpy git sometimes, your uncle. Worst than you some days.

Aaron just laughed, of course Adam would cheer him up. Adam then started to tell him some story about a cow stuck in the mud and Moira trying to rescue it. He got halfway though it when Robert walked in. 

Robert nodded to Aaron and Adam but walked straight past them and up to the bar. He didn’t turn or even greet them properly before he headed out into the back. Usually Robert was all charm and smugness at all times with everybody so Aaron wondered if maybe last night had had some effect on Robert as well. Aaron shook himself out of that thought process and back to Adam.

“and then, believe it or not, the pig started to fly.” Aaron just nodded and sipped his pint. Adam just stared at him until Aaron realised what he’d said. 

“What? what are you on about mate?” Adam just gave him this look and Aaron just shrugged.

Adam knew him too well and he sort of knew how Aaron felt about Robert so he wasn’t surprised when the next sentence out of Adams mouth was, “Mate, you completely blanked out when Robert cane waltzing in. What’s going on? Lovers tiff?”

Aaron snorted, “No Adam. No tiff of any sort. Just got distracted. Not by Robert but of Roberts business offer. We hadn’t thought anymore about it.”   
Aaron figured Adam would let him off if he started to talk about something they both were interested in. And they really do have to start thinking properly about their business. Aaron had Liv breathing down his neck at every call they had.

Adam looked past him and towards the back doors which had Robert walking through them again and called him over. Adam just laughed at Aaron’s annoyed face as Robert sat down.

Adam immediately started to bombard Robert with business ideas and Aaron chipped in every now and again when one of them prompted him. Robert asked to see a business plan and Adam shuffled them all through to the back room and told Aaron to go and get it. Aaron came back with about three half done business plans but Robert was still a bit impressed given they still didn’t know what the business would be. 

Robert was treating him normally and he and Adam even had a joke at Aaron’s expense and he felt like everything was fine. They’d all sat at the table and grabbed another beer open and Adam had even snatched a bag of crisps and they were off. Aaron thought everything was going well, normal. He’d started to convince himself that whatever had happened between him and Robert had been the product of alcohol and loneliness.

That was until he felt something bump again his foot under the table and Aaron realised that Robert had pressed his foot against Aarons own. He looked up at Robert who hadn’t even blinked and was still chatting away with Adam but Aaron felt his heart racing and he didn’t know what was happening. He left his foot next to Roberts for a while to see if he would move it or wait for a reaction. 

They’d been doing so well this evening and just the smallest touch from Robert was driving Aaron crazy. Maybe something had happened between them but Robert was too scared or maybe Robert thought his foot was just resting against the chair leg. Aaron moved his foot away and watched Robert closely for a reaction, to which he got none. It must have been a mistake and for that he couldn’t get annoyed at but honesty he was a bit disappointed. 

He decided that he couldn’t spend any more time thinking about what was it wasn’t going on with him and Robert so he internally told himself to man up and get over it. He tuned back into the conversation and it appeared they’d made quite a lit of progress.

Aaron didn’t know how long the three of them had sat in the back room until Chas and Diane came through after locking up. They had an almost finished business plan and Robert said he’d call a few investor friends tomorrow and would put in some himself and they should be up and running before Christmas. Everyone was happy and they just have to iron out some smaller details in the next few days, look for a place for the scrapyard, they’d finally decided, and they’d be ready to start.  
  


Adam and Robert left Aaron to it and headed back over to Vic’s house chatting away and Aaron just headed up the stairs.

He’d finally realised that anything between him and Robert was purely wishful think and reminded himself that Robert was straight and married. He’d resolved to start prioritising this business with Adam and getting Liv to stay with him.

  
He needed to put any delusions about him and Robert behind him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also these chapters keep getting away from me like shit was meant to happen this chapter but I just started rambling.   
Like I planned this to be 18 chapter fic but I keep pushing it out with these little chapters and the story’s not going anywhere fast so I hope you’re enjoying this so far. 
> 
> Love ya all <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi.  
Sorry it’s been ages but I’ve been busy.   
This chapter was also meant to be part of the last one so it’s quite short sorry and I’m not entirely happy with it so it’ll be edited.   
hope you guys still enjoy it. :)

Robert made the calls the next day but they really couldn’t do anything until Monday. 

  
Then Monday came and suddenly they were submitting their business plan and decided on a name. Aaron did raise the question of them being denied a business license because they were all technically all ex-cons but Robert just laughed. Apparently Robert still had contacts in different sections of business and government so he wouldn’t be surprised if it was all approved by the end of the week.

They went to the bank together to open all sorts of business accounts in all of their names. It happened really fast and suddenly Robert had a call saying they had been approved and would be able to operate in under a month. They’d be fully operational just before Adam and Vic got back from their honeymoon but Aaron said he’d be fine the first week by himself as they wouldn’t be that busy having just started up. Robert said he could lend a hand if necessary.

They’d come to the pub for a celebratory drink and even Vic and Dianne come over to the bar to congratulate them.

“Hey why don’t you all go out tommrow night to celebrate. You can make it Adams stag do as well. He hasn’t had time to organise one but why don’t you get the boys and all go out.” Adam and Robert both agreed quickly but Aaron wasn’t really into it.

Vic poked his arm, “Come on Aaron. You haven’t been out in ages. You’ve only been out twice since you came back from prison. I remember you and Ed used to go out every weekend.”

Aaron just sighed and put his head on the bar. He really didn’t want to go out. Those couple times he went out with Adam were fun but he really had settled and didn’t want that anymore. And he really didn’t want to talk about Ed around Robert who still didn’t know he was gay.

“Just got a bit bored of that scene Vic.”

He really didn’t want her to push it. The mention of Aaron caused Chas to make her way over to join the conversation as well. She smiled brightly at Aaron, “Oh go on son. You need a good night out. You never know, you might meet someone.”

“We’ll even go to Bar West mate. What about that? It’ll be laugh and maybe get a couple numbers from some fit blokes for ya.” Adam suggested, but the sound of Robert choking on his pint made everyone turn towards him. 

Robert cleaned up the dribble on his chin and was staring at Aaron with what could only be called utter shock. He collected himself and was about to say something but suddenly Vic interrupted. “Is there a problem Robert?” she asked, her tone was almost protective and for that Aaron as grateful but he kept his eyes locked on Robert as he waited for a reply.

Robert cleared his throat, “Um no of course not. I just didn’t know you were, I mean you don’t seem very, you know,” Robert seemed to struggle to even say the word so Aaron did it for him.

“Gay.” 

Aaron said it almost challengingly staring him down just to see his reaction. He watched Robert for any reaction but Robert never gave anything away.

“Do you have a problem with my sons sexuality Robert? ‘cause you can get out of my pub if you do.” Chas managed to fill the awkward air with her defence and Robert immediately turned towards her.

“No of course not Chas, I was just surprised I suppose. I wasn’t expecting it.”

Aaron just wanted to push Robert a bit because Robert had been a bit weird with him and maybe he was homophobic. Aaron really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“What, you don’t think I look gay enough? Act gay enough? What is it Robert, tell us.” Robert looked extremely uncomfortable because Aaron had basically confronted him and everyone was watching. “We didn’t exactly become friends in the best circumstances did we. I couldn’t exactly tell you while we were in prison.”

Robert just looked confused, “Why not? We talked about almost everything else.”

“Look, I don’t have to justify myself to you okay. I just didn’t particularly want a bashing in my last couple of months in. Homophobia is still alive and well in prison given the type of people in the place.” 

Robert looked hurt, “Right look, I’m going to head home and call Chrissie because I haven’t in a few days.”

Robert abruptly got up and just walked out the door. Aaron had riled himself up with the confrontation, he hadn’t meant to have a go at Robert but he really didn’t like when people assumed things about him.

Aaron just dropped his head onto the bar and took a few deep breathes. Maybe he’s wanted to see if Robert was homophobic, so he could get rid of these feelings but he’d only made himself annoyed.

Everyone had managed to disperse and left Aaron to himself but Vic apologised for her brother being “a big idiot.” and Adam reassured him that they could talk it through and everything would be okay. Especially now they all worked together, they would have to get over it.

Aaron dragged himself upstairs for an early night and decided he would speak to Robert tomorrow about everything. He really didn’t want him and Robert to be arguing over this. He supposed it would have been a bit of a shock to Robert so the best thing would be to sort it out.

He really hoped Robert didn’t have a problem with him being gay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to FINALLY progress now that Aaron’s out of the closet, so to speak. How will Robert behave after this revelation?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALY!!!
> 
> I’m so sorry this took so long and it’s mostly Robert rambling but there’s FINALY some Robron action. 
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoy :)
> 
> Sorry about the grammar mistakes and everything forgive me it’s 2am :)

The boys did end up going out for Adams stag but Robert declined to join them. 

They took Andy, Ross and the weird kid with glasses with them as well. He figured out his name when Vic mentioned to him that ‘all’ the boys were going for a night out and Robert was missing his chance to bond with people in the village. He would’ve also met her best friend Finn, who apparently was her bridesmaid, but Robert could care less. He knew that made him a bad brother but his mind was otherwise occupied. 

He told her he wasn’t feeling well and spent the whole weekend pacing his room at Vic’s while his mind spun.

Gay. Gay. Gay.

Aaron’s voice replayed the word over and over again in his head and it was slowly driving him mad.

He couldn’t believe it. What he’d barely let himself think was real. 

Aaron. 

Aaron was gay.  
Gay, as in he liked men, as in liked to have sex with men. God what Robert wouldn’t give to see Aaron writhing underneath him while Robert slowly slid his c.....

Robert physically hit his head against the wall to stop that train of thought. Apparently it had been hard and loud enough for Victoria to come upstairs and check he was alright. Robert told her he’d dropped something and when she left he slumped down onto the bed.

His thoughts whirled through his mind as he replayed every moment between Aaron since they’d met.

God maybe that’s why Aaron had been so aloof in prison to begin with. He notoriously didn’t have any proper friends except his cell mate and he wouldn’t call Thomson and his lackies Aaron’s friends.

Aaron really had tried to keep his head down and avoid unwanted attention and Robert realised this was the reason.

God, the amount of time they spent together and nothing ever indicated that Aaron liked men. They were literally in a place filled to the brim with them and Aaron’s eyes never once deviated not even when they were working out in the yard. Robert knew this himselfbecause he took the yard time as an opportunity to get an eyeful of Aaron working out. The fact they were friends made it less conspicuous and he could always say he was just watching his form but Aaron has never once said anything if he’d caught him looking.

The argument they’d had before Aaron had been released when Aaron pushed him against the wall had given him a semi which he was surprised Aaron hasn’t felt. God if he knew about Aaron then he would closed the gap between them.

God.

He sounded like a stupid school girl with a crush obsessing. 

He needed to get over it. 

Aaron was clearly not into him and they were just friends.  


  
Yes, that’s better. Just friends. He could do that. He’s been doing that the entire time, even while they were inside and he had Chrissie.

Shit.

Chrissie. 

He’d almost forgotten Chrissie and she was his wife. 

He shook his head and pushed thoughts of Aaron out of his head. He needed to focus. Focus on him self and his wife and fix the mess he called a life.

He’d put the rest of the money he had and most of what he got from White industries for his termination into the scrapyard. He’d need to spend time getting that up and running and turning a profit fast. Especially considering he still had to pay back Woody. Shit, he’d almost forgotten how much money he owed Woody. 

Maybe he could borrow some money from his and Chrissies joint account. No, she was too smart and would notice the money missing and when he didn’t return it she would call the police. Even though he wasn’t on parole and was technically no longer a criminal, he still had a record even if it the charges against him had been withdrawn, his prison time was still public record. He didn’t have time or the money to hire a lawyer to get his record suppressed and Chrissie wouldn’t hesitate to send him back to prison.

She was ruthless, merciless and callous. These are qualities he used to admire about her and her skills in business and he still did to a point. He just no longer loved her for them, or loved her at all. If he was honest he hadn’t loved Chrissie for a while but after the year they’d had it had made it clear. Maybe that’s why it was easy to just get in the car and drive to Emmerdale.

Robert sighed. He was here now. And with his investment in the scrapyard it would seem he was going to be here for a while. The thought didn’t bother him as much as it had done before, now he’s taken the leap and come home. Home. That’s where he was now, with his family. His step-mum, sister and even his brother and wife who hated him still. Aaron was here as well. His friend at the very least. Maybe if he tried hard enough maybe he would be able to start a life here.

Good, he thought, he had somewhere to start. If he was staying in Emmerdale, which he decided he would for now, he had to start making an effort so maybe one day the villagers would accept he was here to stay. 

Victoria. He would start with his sister first since she was the easiest relationship to fix. She’s always given him so much leeway when he was being a bastard and had always forgiven him. Just like mum had.

He’d move on to Diane and try his best to get to know Bob. Then he’d make sure Aaron didn’t think he was a homophobe and hopefully their friendship would become what it once had. He’d had to get on with Adam as well to keep Vic and Aaron happy which seemed easy enough. 

Then he’d move onto Andy. Given time and persistence he knew Andy would at some point forgive him. He wouldn’t even bother with Katie, the skeevy cow, but he would be civil for the sake of the family.

Then he would work his way through the ransoms villagers and the newer people who only knew about him through stories which had probably been exaggerated. He’d make sure that paddy bloke Aaron talked about liked him as well because that would make Aaron happy.

Then finally, after a fair amount of time for them to adjust to him again, he would start on the Dingles. Only for Aaron’s sake. He’d probably start with Debbie and offer to babysit the kids, spend time with his niece and nephew being a good uncle. Chas would be last or maybe Cain would. Maybe by that time they’d all learnt to ignore each other and not give him a hard time. He could live with that.

  
There, he had a plan. A plan for Emmerdale. After he was maybe half way through he would start on Chrissie and the other stuff. 

She still hadn’t answered a call from him since he’d been here and made no effort to reply to texts. So he’d wait until she was ready to come to him. He didn’t know if she’d want to reconcile or get a divorce but that was problems for another day. 

He slipped under the covers and went over his plan. He’d start by making Vic breakfast and go from there. 

~~~~~~~~~

It had taken him most of the week but he’d gotten Vic and Diane on board and convinced them he wasn’t going to take off again

He’d tried a bit with Andy but he wasn’t expecting anything for a while. He’d move onto his relationship, friendship, with Aaron then. He had tried to avoid him most of the week and now he started to regret it. It had probably made Aaron think he was a homophobe which he truely wasn’t.

He made his way over to the pub for Friday tea andChas reluctantly told him Aaron was out the back.

Robert went into the back and had a look upstairs and down and there wasn’t a sign of Aaron anywhere. He asked Chas but she didn’t have a clue. He checked down at the garage and Cain just said Aaron had nearly finished his last day and had probably buggered off early.

Robert checked at Vic’s in case he was with Adam and even went round to the annoying Vets place but he didn’t seem to be anywhere. 

He tried calling him but Aaron’s phone went straight to voicemail which meant the phone was off or Aaron had declined the call. He sent a message to Aaron but he was left on seen. 

So Aaron was avoiding him. Fair enough because Robert had been doing that to Aaron all week but he was trying to sort out his family relationships before he moved onto Aaron who probably thought he was homophobic. He just wanted to talk to Aaron a straighten things out and get their friends ship back on course. 

So he did the only thing he could think off. He messaged Aaron and told him his car had broken down and he need Aaron to come tow him back to Emmerdale. Now all Robert had to do was drive quickly as he could to a quiet area or lay by of some sort and pop out a spark plug before Aaron got there.

He could do that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert has managed to find a layby just out off the Village and waited by the side of the road until Aaron turned up.

  
Aaron jumped out of the truck and trudged over to him. “What’s wrong with it then? Pop the hood.”

Robert popped the hood quickly before coming back to where Aaron was peering into the car. Might as well jump into it then since he’d dragged them out here.   
  


“Listen Aaron, while you’re here I wanted to talk to you about the other day.” It looked like Aaron had located the problem and Robert barely had a few minutes to get this out.

“Not my problem. Thought we were mates but I don’t want to be mates with a homophobe.” Aaron grunted. 

“No Aaron i’m not I swear. It just took me off guard I swear.” Robert pleaded.

Aarons head came back out from under the bonnet, walked around to turn the ignition, and when the car started he turned it back off and shut the bonnet. 

He finally turned to look at Robert.  “Robert, tell yourself whatever you like mate alright I don’t care.” Aaron turned to walk away before he called back over his shoulder, “and next time you fake being broken down try something better than a spark plug.”

Shit, Aaron knew he’d lured him under false pretences but honestly it was not his best work anyway. Aaron was now walking away and Robert had said what he wanted to say. He still felt this need for Aaron to like him, to be his friend, to want him.

“Wait!”

Before Robert realised what he was doing, his legs moved and he was rushing over to Aaron. Without thinking he grabbed Aaron’s arms and spun him around.

He must have pulled around towards him and the next thing he knew Aaron was right there. His face only inches away. He could feel Aaron’s warm breath on his skin. This close Aaron’s eyes were as beautiful as he remembered them and they glanced down to his mouth. Robert felt his heart skip a beat and he knew he wanted Aaron. If he could just lean in, just this once, he would finally know how it would feel. Aaron made a small sound and Robert realised he had leaned forward. He had connected their lips and was about to pull back when Aaron stopped him. Aaron’s hands fisting into his shirt and tugging him back in and their lips collided.

Robert wasn’t one for all that fireworks and butiflies stuff, if it felt good then it felt good, but god he’d never felt anything like this. His stomach flipped when one of Aaron’s hands came up his shoulder to the back of his neck to intwine themselves in his hair. Aaron tugged slightly and it made Robert gasp, allowing Aaron to slip into Roberts mouth. 

That seemed to shock Robert into the realisation that he was kissing Aaron and Aaron was kissing him. God how he’s longed to feel what Aaron’s lips felt like. Aaron was here in front of him and Robert wasnt one to waste an opportunity. So he gripped Aaron’s hips even tighter and managed to manoeuvre them back the few steps to the truck and pushed Aaron up against it. 

Aaron moaned and Robert took that as initiative and took the lead. It felt like he was consuming Aaron, sucking his souls out through his mouth as they licked and sucked and nipped their way into each other’s mouth.

Robert didn’t know how kissing someone could feel this way, full of passion and adrenaline and raw emotion. Maybe it waspent up tension or hormones or just pure want but Robert knew that Aaron wanted him as much as he wanted Aaron.  Both of Aaron’s hands had come up to behind his neck to keep Roberts head close as they consumed each other hand and mouths exploring and tasting and taking what they wanted. 

Robert didn’t know how long they stood there but they soon had to unattach and breathe. Robert placed his forehead against Aaron’s and they breathed in tandem. Robert left his eyes closed. He knew if he opens them and Aaron’s face was filled with regret then he wouldn’t be able to face him again. If Aaron’s face wasfilled with desire then Robert wouldn’t be able to stop himself from consuming the man and never letting him go. 

Robert took a deep breath and steadied himself to open his eyes. He moved himself slightly away from Aaron and released his hold on the other man promoting the other man to do the same.

Robert finally opened his eyes and took in Aaron’s face. He couldn’t help the smile that made his way onto his face at seeing the other man in front of him. Aaron looked completely disheveled; hair mussed, lips swollen and red and A slightly surprised look in his eyes but when Robert smiled, he smiled.

Aaron didn’t look like regret or desire, he looked at Robert with concern. Probably concerned that Robert had just kissed him out of nowhere. And Roberts heart ached when he looked at Aaron.

He calmed himself before speaking, “Aaron,” 

was all he managed before his cell phone let out an ear splitting ring in his jacket pocket. Robert was going to let it ring out but Aaron nodded and relaxed against the side of the tow truck. 

Robert had to take another step back from the pull of being so close to Aaron. 

He reached into his jacket pocket and answered his phone without taking his eyes of Aaron. If he’d checked the called ID he never would have picked up.

“Hello Robert, there’s a few things we need to discuss.”

Shit. It was Chrissie. Shit.

He must have looked shocked or something because Aaron took a step towards him. Robert took a step away which stopped Aaron from making anymore advances towards him. 

“Robert. Robert are you listening?”

Robert had to turn away from Aaron to splutter out a reply. 

“Yes, sorry Chrissie, go on.” 

He felt more than saw or heard Aaron get into the truck and before he started the engine Robert made his way over to his own car. 

He watched Aaron’s truck drive away from him while Chrissie was going on about something in his ear. He wasn’t really listening to her and his mind was on Aaron. He’d complete forgotten Chrissie. Forgotten he was married, again.

Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a serious note though, I hope everyone, where ever you are, are staying safe and staying home whenever possible during this difficult time. We will get through this together. 
> 
> Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta’d or pritpicked. 
> 
> This fic was vaguely inspired a bit from The Chains to Freedom by brokenspell777.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967268/chapters/24416352
> 
> Thank for reading :)


End file.
